After Pain (up for adoption)
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Sequel to 'A Weapon's Phantom'. After the disaster with Shaula brought the problems of the world to light, the only question that remains is; 'How can our misfit heroes help make things right'. But with a monster dog ,a witch, and a half ghost working together, you can be sure that the DWMA has never had a team like this before. (Title may change.) Violence!
1. A New Day, confession of a phantom?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Spirit let out a long sigh as he stood outside EAT class C's room. The last week had been a hard one for everyone. The red haired Deathscythe really didn't want to enter the room, even if he knew that his darling daughter Maka was in there.

Just earlier that week, on Halloween, Death City got hit by a major shit storm. A shit storm that resulted in the death of Sid Barrett, an African American three star meister, and the man who used to teach the class. Which was the reason that Spirit was standing in front of the class room. He was to stand in as the substitute teacher until they found someone to replace Sid, as if anyone could.

Spirit slowly turned the knob on the door handle and opened the door. It spoke highly of the ethics of the students of the EAT class that almost all of them where there in their seats, since nearly a hundred of the NOT class meisters had ran home in fear after what had happened. But as Spirit entered the room, he could see the pain in the eyes of the students as they looked forward.

Spirit swallowed. "Thank you all for coming to class, I'm going to be acting as your substitute teacher until we can find a more suitable person." Spirit said. He spotted his daughter Maka. She had a notebook out and was doing her best to pretend that nothing was bothering her, but the sheer fact that she was not turning up her nose at the sight of her 'no good cheating papa' was proof enough that she was still traumatized.

"I know many of you are still shaken from the attack by the witch Shaula, and the ghost that she had employed to attack us during the Halloween festival." Several students flinched at the mention of the slaughter that had accrued. The ghost, which had been called Guardian had single handedly taken out the entire staff of the DWMA and its EAT class students, with only a handful escaping its attack. Ironically it was this creature that had eventually killed Shaula and devoured her soul before turning into a Kishin that called itself 'Pain'.

"But you need to keep in mind that these kind of things are the reason that the DWMA exists. To prepare you to fight against dark creatures and those who would threaten the stability of the world..." Spirit cut off as he heard a light snoring.

He looked towards on of the seats in the front row were the source slept. Spirit frowned as he looked at the shrimpy looking black haired boy. Danny Fenton had been let in to the DWMA after he had caught the attention of the mad scientist Stein, Spirit's ex-partner. Shortly after his arrival he and his weapon partner, Sam Manson made a name for themselves through the boy's unusually powerful soul waves and the girl's ability to realize multiple... weapon forms. Though the true was that Manson's weapon forms were just farm tools; a hand shovel, a spade, and a till.

Though the boy had started out with no real skill in fighting, he was taken under the wing of Black Star, the DWMA's hyperactive ninja, who gave him the stage name of Phantom Moon, presumably without asking him first. Phantom and Sam had moved up in the DWMA and had been placed in the EAT class after just one trimester.

But on the night before Halloween, Phantom had been kidnapped by Shaula and wasn't seen until after the day was through. The higher ups speculated that he was kidnapped do to his family back ground. The boy came from a family of ghost hunters. So everyone believed that the witch wanted him out of her way before she let her ghost lose in the city.

There was some weight behind the idea, since the official story of how the ghost had been beaten after it realized itself as a Kishin was that Black Star used several ghost hunter tools provided by Sam in order to restrain and destroy the Kishin. Something that Black Star wouldn't shut up about for the first two days. He had beaten an opponent that had not only taken out the rest of the DWMA, but had beaten Death himself.

"Ms. Manson, could you wake your partner up!?" Spirit said probably a little louder than he needed to. Sam Manson had black hair like her partner, but instead of crystal blue eyes she had purple.

Sam rolled her eyes at the sleeping meister and turned her hand into a spade just like she always did. She was in the act of bringing it down on Danny's head when his hand shot up and grabbed it. She blinked in astonishment as Danny's head rolled a little to face her and one of his eyes cracked open.

Sam froze up as she thought she saw a hint of the hot pink and deep blue of Shaula's eye inside of the boy's. But then he blinked and it was gone, replaced by his usual glassy blue. "Is class over?" He asked with a loud yawn, earning a few chuckles from his close friends but the rest of the class remained silent.

"No Phantom, class is just starting." Kim said from his left. The pink haired secret witch was one of Danny's closest friends after they exchanged secrets. It was pretty well known among the inner circle that each of them had a crush on the other, but neither of them had confessed to the other yet.

"Ye... yeah, Danny. You need to wake up already." Sam said hitting him on the head for good measure. Danny rubbed the top of his head whining a little.

"Anyways, since I don't have Sid's schedule, I am going to be going over the basics with you all again. Remember, a solid foundation could one day save your lives." Spirit said before turning to the black board. "Oh, one more thing. Maka, Soul, you Black Star and Tsubaki are all to report to the Death Room." He said before getting to walk talking about the different kinds of souls and who they can be tracked. Black Star gave a shout of joy and being able to skip the class and ran off. The others were less enthusiastic as they went.

"Nothing can slow Black Star down. I think his blood was replaced with sugar at birth." Kim joked with Danny as the class went on.

Even though Danny was laughing cheerfully enough, Sam couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that remained. She could have sworn she saw Shaula's eye.

* * *

"Man, this is some BS!?" Black Star shouted at lunch, not that Black Star ever said anything quietly. In all the time they known him, Danny and Sam had only seen his smile disappear once or twice. He was a bit shorter than everyone else since he was a year or two younger and had spiked up sky blue hair. A star shaped birthmark on his arm marked him as the last surviving member of the Star Clan. "I lead the charge in taking down a Kishin, and they have me taking remedial lessons!?"

"You know Black Star, most people that were made to take remedial lessons, would be to ashamed to tell everyone in the entire school." Sam said her usual act of annoyance with the hyperactive ninja. "And of course you get remedial lessons, you haven't completed a single mission yet, and you've been in the EAT class for a whole year." The two of them started to argue the way they always did.

"Black Star, please take this seriously." Tsubaki said to her meister. The magical dark arm, Tsubaki, was about as different from her meister as you could get. She was tall with long dark hair and a quiet demeanor. "Lord Death said that if we fail that we are going to be kicked out of the DWMA."

"They wouldn't really do that would they?" Estelle asked. She was a more gentle natured older girl, like Tsubaki, with short light brown hair and eyes. She and her meister made up the last pair in the group of misfits that had worked together to stop Pain.

Repede was laying beside the table chewing on a large bone that the lunch lady had given him. Since he was around, more other students avoided their table out of fear of the monster dog. Repede was the size of Great Dane with a long narrow built. His body was covered in dark blue fur except for a sky blue mane around the back of its head and a white stomach and mouth. He wore a collar with the DWMA skull logo as a tag, which marked him as a student. A scar ran down one of his red eyes, giving him an even more threatening look, even if he was just a big softy.

The monster dog was both Estelle's partner and adoptive older brother. When Estelle's family was killed by the Star Clan, Estelle was rescued by Repede's mother, Rita, who adopted the girl and raised her along side Repede. Her history with the Star Clan had been a bad point between Estelle and Black Star when they first meet, but the little ninja grew on people, even if they didn't want him to.

"Doesn't matter, because I won't fail." Black Star said before turning away from everyone. "Since we got the rest of the day off, I think I'm going to head out and do some training before we have to start our mission tonight." Black Star said before running off, leaving Tsubaki behind with their friends.

"Black Star is pretending none of this is worrying him... but..." Tsubaki said sadly as her meister went. "The mission... it is to check out some rumors about... about Sid being brought back as a Zombie, and attacking people in the graveyard."

The air around the table went cold. "Danny, do you mind." Sam said shivering.

"Huh... oh, sorry." Danny said lowering the effect of his cold core as Kim's partner Jacqueline, or just Jackie, used her fire based soul waves to warm up the area.

Sid had been the closest thing Black Star had ever had to a real father. After the DWMA had hunted down the Star Clan, Sid had defended the baby Black Star's right to live and had taken him in along side his partner, Nygus. Black Star had been enraged by Sid's death, but had put on a strong face and tried to help everyone else through their loses at the time.

Danny got up and made to leave. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to go help with the reconstruction. Pain caused a lot of damage." Danny said not looked back.

"Danny, get back over here and finish eating." Sam demanded, more than half of Danny's food was still their, and as much as Sam wanted her partner to go vegan, she didn't want him to starve. "What's going on Danny? You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping at night, you hardly even complain anymore."

"She's right Phantom, you need to eat something at least... or I think you do." Kim said not actually positive that the Danny needed to eat to survive.

"Guys... I need to help rebuild. Everything that happened, Sid, the tournament, the city... it is all my responsibility." Danny said not looking at them.

"Danny, it isn't your fault. Shaula was the one that killed Sid. She forced you to attack everyone at the tournament. And it was her fault that you turned into Pain." Sam said trying to reason with him.

"I know... that is why it's my responsibility to do everything I can to make it right." Danny said before walking away. None of them could see with his back turned to them, but his left eye had changed to a blue and pink yin yang sign, the same eye as Shaula.

* * *

Most people would call Doctor Stein a cruel bastard for what he was doing. But Lord Death had granted his permission to give Maka and Soul, and Black Star and Tsubaki this remedial lesson. Each Meister had just gone through heavy mental trauma in one form or another. And Stein knew that unless they were taught soon that sometimes they needed to just move on and doing what they had to do, they might never learn and their souls would forever be burdened.

During her fight against the ghost that was being referred to as Guardian, which later turned into the Kishin Pain, Maka lost her resolve. The difference in power between herself and the ghost was so great that it had broken her and left a wound on her soul, one that Stein was hoping to mend and stop from it left a permanent scar. But in order to do this he was going to have to push her beyond her emotional limits. She would either press through, or she would lose what control she has over her soul waves and be forced to leave the DWMA.

The matter with Black Star was slightly more cruel. Black Star was not openly traumatized like the other students, but the fact remained that Sid was like a father to the boy. And his death was hard on him. Even though Sid had been revived as a zombie, Black Star needed to be able to accept Sid's death before he would be able to move on his life. Simply presenting Sid back to him would only leave the boy in denial forever. So Stein had arranged for Black Star to fight Sid. It was the fastest way to get Black Star to move on.

But now that Doctor Stein had already set these things in motion, he could do nothing but sit back and wait. And as he waited he drank some coffee out of beakers and read the files on his new students.

He was going to start as a teacher the next day and even though he had been avoiding becoming a teacher for so long, he was actually excited. Mainly because of who was in his class.

So many interesting specimens. Some were one of a kind.

Repede Stormfang was a northern bolt-tailed monster dog. A breed that was said to have been descended from Fenrus, a familiar of Eibon, the Madness through Wisdom. A sorcerer as powerful as Lord Death himself and a former member of the Eight Powerful Warriors, Death's Elite fighting force before the days of the first true Kishin.

Fenrus was a messenger, highly intelligent and capable of communicating telepathically. A master piece worthy of his master's craft, he was adoptive to outside magic and able to resonate strongly with other souls.

Estellise Sidos Heurassein, or Estelle, was a short sword type weapon and the last of the Heurassein blood line. A lineage that traced its roots back to Vajra, another of the Eight Powerful Warriors, and one of two weapons that were not descendants of the witch Arachne's experiments. The first member had been born before Asura had forced Vajra's to eat human souls, or had eaten Vajra himself in order to become the first true Kishin.

This bloodline granted Estelle the ability to resonate with just about any meister and produce her holy soul wavelength. A soul wavelength that is very close in nature to Lord Death's and Excalibur's, if not in actual volume.

Black Star himself had another soul that demanded the mad doctor's attention. The Star Clan had agreed to go through an experiment for a witch in order to gain more power. They achieved this by unlocking the ability to harvest and eat human souls. The product was named the 'Demon Wavelength', though there was nothing inherently evil about it as long as one didn't devour souls.

This wavelength was powerful and sporadic, granting Black Star a much easier time attacking with his raw soul waves and made him resistant to mind control. Since the Star Clan had been wiped out, he was the last to have this unique wavelength.

Black Star's Weapon partner, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, was the heiress to the Nakatsukasa Clan, after her elder brother went rouge. The Nakatsukasa Chan was an old family and had the rare trait of being able to realize multiple different types of weapon forms. Though usually it was only two different forms, so Tsubaki was special even by their standards with four different forms, especially since she was not the first born child.

Multiple weapon forms provided versatility in battle and increased strength. But more importantly, each form seemed to have a small shred its own soul, passed down through the blood line. Something that had not been found in any other weapon clan.

Kim Diehl is another student that caught Stein's eye. He never told any of his superiors, but he had discovered the young witch that had been hiding among them. But observation told him that she wasn't dangerous so he didn't tell the other meisters that would have her imprisoned or killed anyways, he didn't even tell Lord Death about her.

Kim was unique among witches because of her Regeneration Magic, magic that was believed to be tabooed by the witches. Without a magic of destructive or manipulative nature, Kim was immune to the 'sway of magic', which is the driving force that causes witches to be evil. Stein had hopes that observing her could produce a cure to the sway of magic.

And finally, there was Danny Fenton, or Phantom Moon, who had what Stein coined as a 'Ghost Hybrid Soul Wavelength'. Though at the time Stein had no clue just how accurate that name was. He didn't know how it had came to be, but Phantom's human soul was exposed to an environment that had changed it into a Ghost Soul. Only he retained the stable body and mind from his life as a human.

So unlike ghosts, whose lack of a stable mind and body caused them to fall to even the slightest hint of madness and often run out of control do to their obsessions, Phantom was able to control himself and had a soul that was easily twenty times the strength of a normal human soul. Stein was personally interested in seeing just how many of the abilities unique to ghosts the boy had gained.

Stein reached up to the screw that ran through his skull before giving it a hard twist. He looked over at the monitor of the outside of his hospital and saw the students coming up. "I guess it is time for their first lesson." He said putting out his cigarette and pushing back on his desk causing him to go flying in his wheelie chair towards the front down. He was about to give them a lesson they would never forget.

* * *

It was getting along to three in the morning, but Danny was still out. He was working on repairs to the miniature version of the statue of liberty. The same statue that Shaula had used to kill Sid. She had torn the whole thing out of the ground and drove its torch straight into the teachers forehead.

'I really screwed things up bad, didn't I?' A solemn voice said in the back of Danny's mind. Danny blinked and he was back inside of his soul world. It took on the same appearance as always, the lab back at Fenton Works. And standing in the middle of it was the younger version of Shaula.

She still had the same mixture of blue and pink eyes and hair that was every color between pink and purple. But Shaula's age had been turned back from the body of a seventeen year old woman to a twelve year old girl. She was dressed in a black sundress and her hair was worn behind her in two braids instead of just one large one.

Most of people would not have had a hard time recognizing her since the crazed expression that she had always worn was gone, replaced by a look of regret.

"If I had never tried to possess you. If I had never tried to revolt against Lord Death. None of it would have happened." Shaula said.

"You aren't the same person you were then. Don't beat yourself up over it." Danny said simply before leaving his soul world once again to continue to walk at replacing the broken stones around the foundation.

'Why are you letting me exist?' Shaula asked him for what must have been the hundredth time. 'I hypnotized you, forced you to attack the DWMA, tried to make you kill your friends. It was my fault that you turned into Pain. So why do you let me continue to stay inside of your soul?'

'I've already told you. I believe in second chances.' Danny said as he removed a rather heavy fragment of stone and threw it aside. 'You've done some bad things, but you understand that and want to make things right now. That all that matters.'

"Danny, we need to talk." Danny already knew it was Sam. She was the only person in Death City that still called him Danny.

'I wonder if your friends will feel the same.' Shaula said as Danny gulped at turned around to see Sam standing there with Kim, Jackie, Estelle, Repede, Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Black Star, what happened to you?" Danny asked trying to keep the subject off of him. Black Star looked pretty beat up.

"Oh, the remedial lesson was a bit crazy!" Black Star said laughing loudly in the quiet street.

Clang! Sam hit the ninja on the head with her shovel hand. "Don't get distracted stupid! Danny, you need to rest. All this isn't good for you." Sam said quickly before Black Star could do something stupid.

"This is an intervention, Phantom." Kim chuckled. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. We all could have done more to stop Shaula's plans before it happened. But you don't see us all going gilt crazy over it."

"I told you, it's my responsibility to fix everything." Danny said not looking at them.

"Why, Phantom? Why does it have to be your responsibility?" Estelle asked.

"Shaula's dead Phantom, just let it go." Jackie added.

Danny was quiet for a few seconds. "She isn't dead." He finally whispered. The group froze. "I stopped Pain before he fully absorbed her soul." Danny said. He turned to them all with his left eye closed. When he opened it they all saw Shaula's eye.

"Get out of him! Get out of him right now!" Black Star growled electric sparks jumping between his fingers as his soul waves became more intense.

"She can't do that, Black Star." Danny said shaking his head. "Her body was destroyed and Pain stripped away most of her soul. If she left my soul then she would disappear completely."

"So you're letting her possess you!" Kim shouted. Repede began to growl.

"Phantom that's dangerous." Tsubaki said. "What if she tries to take control of you again."

Danny chuckled. "Pain couldn't even control me completely, and he had the power of a god. Shaula isn't strong enough to take control of me. Even if she had her full powers. And besides... her hatred is gone. Pain consumed all of her negative emotions, and the sway of magic no longer has control over her. She regrets what she did." Danny said trying to reason with the group. "I just want to give her a second chance."

Sam walked forward to Danny, her hand turned into a shovel again and she smacked him across the head hard causing him to fall to the ground. "I understand why you did it Danny, but next time tell me!" She shouted angrily. "I'm you friend and your partner! You should have told me on day one!"

"Sorry... I wanted to give you time to calm down." Danny said rubbing his head. "Looks like that didn't work. Ouch."

"Hey..." Black Star said getting their attention. "Shaula is inside of you right? Bring her out. I got something I need to say." Black Star was serious enough to make Danny worried.

'We should do it. He has every right.' Shaula said though Danny could feel how much she wished she didn't have to do it.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath as he worked at giving control over to Shaula without crushing her. But soon Danny's mouth opened and a different voice came out. "I'm ready. " Shaula said sadly looking towards Black Star. "I understand that Sid was like a father to you... and I killed him. So you have every right to destroy me. Your Demon Soul Wavelength would disrupt my connection to Phantom's soul. Do what every you wish." It was hard for the people gathered to recognize Shaula's voice without the insane laugh or hatred behind it.

Black Star clenched his fist, pulled back and punched Danny so hard in the face that he was sent bouncing along the ground. But he didn't put his Soul Wave into it. "There, now we're even." Black Star said spitting to the side.

Danny seat up, his eyes rolling a bit as stars danced in front of him. "But... after everything I did?" Shaula said confused.

"Sid was brought back to life as a zombie by some mad doctor guy. Other than the fact that he's blue now and has a hole in his forehead, he's pretty much the same as he always was." Black Star said shrugging causing Tsubaki to chuckle a little. "The only one that die is you. And even you didn't do that good of a job of doing it." But then Black Star turned serious again. "But that isn't what I want to talk about. I didn't train Phantom to be a quitter. If he's decided to do this then I will respect that... but if you hurt him or that crazy weapon of his... I will destroy you." Black Star said through gritted teeth, his hazel eyes momentarily flashing with golden stars.

"Ri...right." Shaula stammered as a hand went to the already swelling cheek.

A second passed and then Danny shouted. "Ah... come on Black Star this is my body you're punching!" Danny said.

"Well that's what you get for not telling us sooner." Black Star said putting his hands behind his head and giving his trademark grin.

"This doesn't change anything, Phantom. You still need sleep more than you need to fit this mess." Kim said crossing her arms. "You say this is all your responsibility, but there are more important things to do then just repairing a street or two. That kind of work isn't going to change the world."

Danny's hand dropped from his face. "I guess you are right, but... I don't know what to do." Danny admitted.

"We'll all figure it out, as a team." Estelle said but then she couldn't hold back a yawn. "But we need our sleep." They finally got Danny to agree and all went back to their dorms. With the weight of having to explain himself off of his mind, Danny finally got some sleep.

* * *

"So I hear they finally found a new teacher to take Sid's place. It's a pity that there are rules against having a zombie as a teacher." Kim said during the class later that morning. Danny was in his seat and was fast asleep as usual.

"I wonder who it is." Estelle said petting her older brother's head as they waited.

"How cares. They should just let me teach." Black Star said arrogantly. He was getting a little annoyed that the topic was straying away from him.

"Yeah...no. That ain't happening." Sam said rolling her eyes. Black Star and Sam began to get into one of there spats and Kim turned to Maka and Soul who looked miserable.

"What's the matter with you two? That remedial lesson get to you?" Kim asked curious.

"Please don't talk about it." Maka said shivering. "I think that crazy doctor is going to replace the ghost in my nightmares."

"That lesson was seriously not cool." Soul said agreeing with his meister. "If we never see that Stein guy again, it will be too soon."

Repede's head shot up and turned to the door. He gave a low growl to the rest of the group. "Repede says that someone's coming." Estelle translated. Everyone went quiet and they could all hear what sounded like plastic wheels skidding across tile floors.

Suddenly the door burst open and Doctor Stein fell into the room with his wheelie chair falling on top of him. There we three different kinds of looks in the room. Those who had yet to meet Stein looked confused. Those who had met him looked horrified. And Danny was still asleep.

"No, not you!" Black Star and Sam shouted together, finally agreeing on something. Stein got back up and reentered his chair, grinning up at all his new experimental subjects. He had a feeling that it was all going to be an exciting school year.

* * *

**For everyone who is just joining in on the story, I would suggest going back to the first one before reading this one. I've done enough exposition that you won't be completely lost, but I think your missing out on a lot of character development. And I mean a lot.**

**Yes, both Estelle and Repede are based on the characters of the same names from Tales of V****esperia, even Repede's mother's name is one of the characters from the game. It is a good game, I would suggest playing it if you like feeling like you somehow lost your way, Since like almost all Tales of ... games, you will find that you go from being a small town man trying to fix a small town problem to fighting off space aliens for some reason that you don't understand while traveling with a group of characters that are extremely lovable and relatable.**

**Black Star is the only surviving Star Clan member! There is no Red Star (Akane Hoshi)... No... No! Blue Star (Ao Hoshino)! Get out! Get out and stop ruining Black Star!**

**As a 800 year old witch, Shaula can give them a lot of back ground information when they need it, allowing me to put my own twist on some elements of the story without everyone wondering where they hell that they got all this information from.**

**I am over half way done with the next chapter (I am just putting the finishing touches on Black Star, Soul, and Danny vs. Death the Kid) and have a outline set up for the two chapters after that. But the guy I had been asking to Beta for me seems to have just fallen off because he didn't want to do it for this story, he wanted to beta for another one. So anyone that would be willing to do that job for this story please send me a pm AND a DocX Connection request.**

**And if you think you have a better title for a Soul Eater/ DP story then I am open to suggestions on that front.**

**Next chapter; 'New Students, Death has a Kid?'**


	2. New Students, Death has a Kid?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"... This is when the man stole the grand witch's eye, which contained a great portion of her dimensional magic and implanted it inside of his own head. It shifted his soul into a monster soul and..." Professor Stein was giving the history lesson of the day. He was a surprisingly good teacher, and pretty laid back. That is, when he was not trying to dissect animals for entertainment, something that Sam literally tried to fight him over. But in the end, the mad doctor was to strong for Danny's human form and Danny was crushed.

Everyone was pretty attentive of the Professor's lesson and were taking notes... well, almost everyone. Danny was still in his habit of sleeping during history class. Though without his extreme levels of exhaustion from lack of food and sleep, it was a lot harder to tell for the average person.

Danny's probably was, Doctor Stein was not your average person. "... Because of this transformational state, the man became known as the Wolfman in common lore, but the witches still refer to him as 'the man with the magic eye' since his name has been lost to time and magic." Stein said but then stopped and turned to Danny who was looking at him with open eyes and wasn't even slouching. "It seems Phantom has fallen asleep again." He said noting the pattern in Danny's soul waves that indicated he was asleep. Stein throw a piece of chalk at the boy like a missile, hitting him hard enough with it to cause him to be knocked backwards and the chalk piece exploded into white powder on his face.

"Huh, what?" Danny said confused from on the floor as he tried to wipe the chalk out of his eyes as his class mates laughed at his expense.

"Care to explain why could can't stay awake in my class, Phantom?" Stein asked offhandedly as he reached for another piece of chalk without leaving his wheelie chair.

"Well... I uh... I don't really see the point in learning about some old monsters that are just going to be rotting away in some witch's prison somewhere. I mean, what are the odds that he is going to break out in our life time, if he hasn't been able to in the last couple hundred years?" Danny reasoned.

"A lousy excuse." Ox scoffed from a few rows over. "Your just lazy."

"Hmm... You may have a point there, Phantom." Stein said erasing his notes from the board and ignoring the angry look that Ox was giving Danny.

Ox was another boy in the EAT class, and one that had an obsession with Kim. He was more than a bit of a stalker and acted in a bit of a possessive manner when it came to the girl. He had a personal hatred for Danny, because Kim actually liked being around Danny where she always told the stalker to get lost.

"How about we discuss a different topic then." Stein said as he wrote a solitary word up on the board. Danny froze as it was slowly written out in boxed letters; 'G' 'H' 'O' 'S' 'T' 'S'. "Since you all have had your first encounter with one of these creatures not long ago. How about we have a lesson on ghosts." Stein said a innocent grin on his face as he twisted the giant screw in his head twice. "So, who will start us off?"

Ox raised his hand. "I did some researched after Guardian's attack on us." Ox said pushing his nerdy glasses further up on his nose. "Ghosts are evil souls born from tragic deaths that seek vengeance on the living. I made this rabbit's foot talisman to help fight off future attacks." Ox pulled out a rabbit's foot on the end of a brown cord.

"Well congratulations... that was absolutely wrong." Stein said twisting his screw a few more times as he rolled his eyes. "Next time you do research, make sure you go to scientists instead of superstitious idiots. How about we ask someone that actually knows something about ghosts. Like a ghost hunter." He looked towards Sam. "Care to enlighten us, Sam?"

"What, me?" Sam said swallowing a little as eyes from all over the room feel on her. "Well um... Ghosts are created by a mixture of soul waves that resonate with themselves to create an environment that is self sustaining. Then if a soul gets trapped in that environment, then it is mutated into a ghost." Sam said. "Or something like that... I don't really understand the details that well."

"Close, much closer." Stein said before starting to write on the board. "But you made a few small mistakes. First and most importantly, a soul is not necessary for the creation of a ghost. A soul is more of a catalyst in the creation of a ghost, rather than a cause. The environmental state, if maintained for long enough, will begin to form a soul that is an embodiment of that environment. Then the soul itself will form false proteins called ectoplasm, which make up the body and mind of the ghost. The soul's nature is implanted on this mind and body, and that is what causes ghosts to have obsessive natures." He draw a picture of a soul and then a body and brain around it.

"This also is what gives the ghosts their characteristic powers." Stein said as he rubbed holes into the bodies outline. "A ghost can change it's body, and other physical matter, into soul waves and vis-versa. Thus allowing it to shift through solid objects and causing it to turn invisible. When it moves into a host body it can rewrite soul waves to the body to take control over it."

"A ghost can produce a large quantity of energy by accidentally self-resonating. It uses its power to realize its obsession and in working towards that obsession it generates more power." Stein said as he made a loop on the board and labeled it. "It is yet to be determined the exact extent of a ghosts ability to amplify its own soul waves, but there is a critical point in which it is forced to release its energy build up. But if it drains to much energy than it would lose the focus that keeps it in exists and it would disappear all together."

"Professor, what are we supposed to do if we encounter a ghost?" Maka asked.

"Oh, what you do when you find yourself facing a ghost is very simple." Stein said twisting his screw. Some of the students leaned forward, wanting to know what kind of simple solution could help them against a creature like 'Guardian' again. "You run like hell."

People fell over there chairs and shouted in protest. "Though it is true that magic and powerful soul waves can cripple or even destroy a ghost, such waves are beyond what you one star meisters can produce right now, and none of us know any magic." Stein said waving them all off. "If you try to fight a ghost, you will more than likely be killed. The only reason your last encounter didn't result in your deaths, was because Guardian was ordered to take you all alive." The room went silent. It was only then that Danny realized that Black Star and Soul were gone. Stein looked up at the clock as the bell rang.

"Ah, it looks like that ate up our hour. Everyone go enjoy your lunches." Stein said as he kicked off from the desk and flying away on his wheelie chair, to the same result as always.

* * *

"Where are Black Star and Soul? I haven't seen them all morning." Danny asked the others at the lunch table. Maka had joined them this time since she wasn't sulking about remedial lessons anymore. Maka was a proud girl with wheat colored hair that she kept in pony tails on either side of her head. Though she was usually up beat, she was pretty easily depressed and angered. Her mood swings could be caused by just about anything, but usually it was her dorky father or her weapon partner, Soul.

"They've been waiting outside the front entrance to the school all morning waiting for the new students that are supposed to be joining our class, so they can challenge them to a fight." Maka said with a shrug. "Those idiots should just have gone to class. They're pretty inconsiderate."

"Well we all already knew that." Sam said rolling her eyes but then she noticed that Tsubaki was a little tense. "Is something wrong Tsubaki?"

"It... it's nothing." Tsubaki said quickly. "I'm not worried that Soul and Black Star might start being partners after this..."

Everyone sweat dropped a bit. "I won't worry too much about that happening. After all, it would be hard for Black Star to find anyone with compatible soul waves to him, other than you." Jackie said trying to calm down the nervous weapon.

"Yeah, unless Phantom somehow spontaneously became a weapon, I don't think you have any competition." Kim said. Tsubaki gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, the only way that could happen would be if Phantom somehow fused himself with the soul of a dead witch." Maka said off hand. Tsubaki tensed up again. "At least that's how Arachne supposable created the first weapons."

'I'm not going to become a weapon am I?' Danny thought to Shaula deep inside of his own soul.

'You're less likely to become a weapon from me being here than from just being a half ghost.' Shaula replied. 'I don't really know how my older sister created the first weapons, but the need for a witch's soul was because of the need for the transformational nature of magic. But you already have that as a half ghost. You would also need the arcane magic of a sorcerer.'

'Arachne was your older sister?' Danny asked, though he had known that already. He had done a good amount of research of the Gorgon sisters when Shaula first showed up in an attempt to track her down and stop her.

'Yes...' Shaula said sadly. 'Though the evil that she did makes me wish that she wasn't. She was destructive, manipulative, and cruel beyond what can be explained simply through the sway of magic... both of my sisters were. Hunting down our own kin for her twisted experiments. She brought on both the wrath of the Eight Powerful Warriors, and the Grand Witch.'

"Danny, you in there?" Sam asked jogging the boy back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

"Well... I can't really blame Soul and Black Star for being curious about the new students." Kim said leaning back in her seat. "I mean, it's Death's own son and his weapon partners. Plus, Soul was pretty sore about the guy taking that mission in Egypt."

"Don't give them too much credit." Sam said. "This is just one more of Black Star's attempts to get more attention."

Danny got up and started walking towards the lunch line again. "Whatever their reason is, I think I'll drop them off some lunch before our next class starts."

"Alright, just try not to get roped into anything stupid while your there!" Sam shouted after him. But they all knew who the universe wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

"Hey guys. I brought you some lunch." Danny said as he walked out the front entrance to find Black Star and Soul sitting against a wall near the top of the hundreds of stairs, just waiting for the new kid.

"Cool, thanks man." Soul said flashing his shark-like teeth as the albino kid grabbed at the bag that Danny held out to him.

"Yes! I was starting to wonder if we would have to risk missing the guy just to get something to eat!" Black Star shouted as he grabbed his own. They both went to work on there lunch's.

"You sure he'll even show up? I mean he has to be six hours late already." Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, the inconsiderate rich boy." Soul grumbled as he ate an entire fried chicken, bones and all. "Not even in school for one day and he already doesn't feel like he should have to lower himself to our level."

Danny's eyebrow shot up. "Wow, I know you guys don't like that he is getting all this attention, but thats a bit much considering you never met him."

"This isn't about all the attention he's getting!" Soul shouted. Danny was a bit confused. Soul was usually pretty laid back, but right now he was pissed off. "Its that mission to Egypt." Soul finally said. "It was going to be my chance to fix everything after the 'Blair' incident. Two hundred Kishin eggs and a witch's soul were up for grabs."

He downed a carton of milk and crushed the container. "I did everything to get that job. I worked my ass off to get that mission. And once I got it I signed us all up for it. It was going to be a vacation, me and Maka with you, Black Star, Tsubaki and Sam. We were all going to go down to Egypt, complete the mission in just a few hours and have a week to relax and celebrate my promotion. I would become a Deathscythe, and Sam and Tsubaki would each be half way there after that one mission was done. I was going to surprise everyone about it at Sam birthday party... only things got complicated with the Kishin and all." Soul explained.

"But then I was told that some VIP was being given the mission in stead. I lost my chance to get everything I lost back to Death's kid. And the icing on the cake is that he failed the mission by blowing up the pyramids and had all the souls taken away from him anyways." Soul said angrily. "And that's why I asked Black Star to give me a hand teaching this guy a lesson. Because Maka just didn't get it. She thinks that this is some kind of Alpha Male thing, but it isn't. This is about someone that worked hard to get where he is, against someone that was given everything on a silver plater."

Black Star had walked away during the middle of the rant to get to a position that would give him the most impressive entrance. He didn't want to listen to it. It would only piss him off more.

"When you put it that way, it all seems pretty fucked up." Danny admitted.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Soul agreed. "Pretty fucked up." They sat in silence for few seconds before Soul spoke up again. "The next class is going to be starting soon. You should probably head back." He said shrugging. "Would be very could if Sam chuck your butt off because of me."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Danny chuckled as he got up. But then they both heard a voice coming from the stairs.

"Isn't it marvelous. My father's school is perfectly symmetrical. Balanced on both sides." An even male voice said. Danny and Soul looked to the stairs and saw three people reaching the top; a boy and two girls. "Hurry Liz, Patty. We will need to find our class." The boy was around average height, with black hair that had three white strips on the left side of his head. He was dressed in a black suit like uniform with the Death academy skull mask being worn as a broach. But the thing that was most striking where his golden eyes. Eyes that were clearly not human.

"What's the point in hurrying? We're already late." The taller of the two girl said. Both girls were dressed in matching cowgirl like outfits. The taller one had long straight brown hair, while the shorter had short blond hair.

It took a moment for Danny to recognize them. "Liz, Patty, I didn't know you two were transferring into the school." Danny said catching their attention.

"Hey! Good to see you Phantom!" Patty, the younger of the two sisters shouted giving a goofy solute. Danny didn't really know that much about the two sisters, Liz and Patty had been working at the local cafe as a part of their parole. But that didn't mean he couldn't take a guess. Some Weapon's parents didn't react well to finding out that their son or daughter possessed the frightening power of turning into some kind of deadly weapon. More then likely the two sisters were thrown out onto the streets after their parents found out what they were.

"You know these two?" Soul asked surprised.

"You could say that. They're friends with Sam if that tells you anything about them." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. Soul winced at the thought of more people like Sam around.

"Oh thanks a lot!" Liz grumbled.

"Are you two here to show us around?" The son of Death asked looking at the two DWMA students.

"You think we waited out here for seven hours just to show you around?" Soul said angrily thinking that the boy was concede.

"Seven?" The boy asked gritting his teeth. "No... not seven... say eight! Make it eight!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Soul said confused.

"Seven is completely unsymmetrical no matter how you cut it up. Eight is much better. You can divide it vertically or horizontally and it will still be symmetric." The boy said freaking out before throwing himself on the ground. "Please... please make it eight. I'm begging you."

"Kid, you're making a scene again." Liz sighed.

'So this is the son of Lord Death, the Madness through Order.' Shaula's voice echoed in the back of his soul. 'His father's madness waves must have gotten to him. The poor boy has been driven insane by the need for order.'

"I don't get it." Danny said. "Seven and eight are just values. If you forget about the symbols that represent them, neither one is really more symmetric than the other." Danny said. Kid froze on the ground. "If it really means that much to you, you could just assign different symbols to represent them. Like, you could use a seven pointed star for seven. That way it would have seven lines of symmetry. Or you could even think of it in binary, were seven would be represented by 111."

Kid sat up his eyes bugging out. "I... I never thought of that... yes... but then eight would no longer be symmetric in binary... but three would still be symmetrical..." He started to twitch violently.

"Um... is he going to be alright?" Soul asked as Kid's eyes began to spin around in his head.

"Yeah this is pretty usual for him." Liz shrugged as her little sister poked at Kid with a stick she had been carrying.

"Yahoo!" They all turned to see Black Star standing on one of the three horns like structures of the school building, about sixty feet above them. "I see you have finally come! But you will know lose to the great Black Star! The one who will surprise..." Black Star continued his rant, but it was really hard to hear from all the way down on the ground.

"Is that a monkey?" Liz asked confused.

But then the tip of the horn that Black Star was standing on snapped and he fell towards the ground. Even though he hadn't been planning on that happening, Black Star was still not surprised enough to stop himself from landing on his feet. Even that great of a fall was noting to the Great Black Star. "Well, it's time for me to assassinate you." Black Star said grinning at Kid.

"You do realize that assassins aren't supposed to be seen, right?" Soul sighed at his friend's antics.

"You bastard." Kid spat angrily getting everyone's attention. "How dare you ruin the symmetry." He said as he got up off his knees. "If you three wanted a fight with a reaper, then you've got one, Liz, Patty!"

"You did it now." Liz said shrugging before both her and her sister began to glow. They flew into the air and turned into twin pistols which Kid caught before dropping into a fighters stance.

"Three?" Danny said confused before realizing they had counted him. "Hey wait a second I never..." Danny started but then he got knocked back by a shot of pink compressed soul waves in the chest. "Ouch." Danny grumbled.

"Get your head in the game Phantom!" Black Star shouted as he dodged some incoming fire. "We can take this guy easy!"

Danny sighed before jumping back up and getting back in the game. 'How come I am always dragged into this?'

* * *

Inside the classroom Stein was in the middle of preparing to dissect an endangered species of bird. "Where the hell is Danny!" Sam shouted, she need help to stop the mad doctor.

But before Stein could lower a blade into the birds stomach shots were heard coming from outside the building. "Hey, Black Star and Soul are fighting someone!" A student at one of the windows shouted.

"Go figures that those idiots are causing trouble." Sam grumbled to Tsubaki. "I don't understand how you and Maka can stand being partnered with them."

"It looks like Phantom's out there too!" Another student said.

"Like yours is any better." Maka shot back as Sam flushed with embarrassment. "Professor Stein! Academy rules say that all fights much be watched over by a faculty member!" Maka said.

Stein frowned. "That is a rule isn't it." He said annoyed as he put his blades into the table on either side of the terrified bird. "Very well, would the partners of the fighters come with me. Everyone else, study by yourselves until we get back."

* * *

Stein lead the small group of girl students outside were they saw all three of their male partners being held at bay by a single boy with dual pistols.

"Oh, it looks like they picked a fight with the wrong person this time." Stein said smiling a little. He was looking forward to the train wreck. It would almost be worth missing carving open that bird for. Some people might think it is wrong for a professor to take so much joy in the pain and failures of his students. But Stein didn't care about some people. "That boy is Lord Death's son, Death the Kid."

"You mean that rumor was true?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes, Kid enrolled himself in the academy a few days ago, but don't think that he is on the same level as the rest of you. He is on a much higher skill and power level than the rest of you." Stein said twisting the screw through his head. But his eye did glance over Danny. Though Phantom was rather unskilled at combat, his soul was much stronger than most students, it was actually able to match Kid's own soul if the boy ever got serious.

"This guy won't let us get close!" Black Star grumbled as he dodge another shot. "Phantom, we need some ranged support!"

"Got it." Danny said jumping back a few more feet before raising his own hand and forming a gun out of his thumb and forefinger. Kid blinked in surprise as Danny's soul quickly expanded to a size equal to his own. The large green orb surrounded the boy's body and a sky blue 'D' formed on the front.

Kid hardly had time to get annoyed at the lack of symmetry before the index finger began to glow green and a compressed soul bullet shot straight at him. Kid deflected the bullet with one of his pistols but the shot had been unexpected. "He can form soul bullets without a weapon?" Kid said confused as he had to dodge more shots. Kid fired back a few of his own but Danny skillfully dodged each one.

"Sam always said that Phantom excelled at ranged combat, but he is weak in close quarters." Liz informed her meister.

"Lets go pound him!" Patty agreed.

Kid rushed Danny, quickly closing the distance between them while dodging the soul bullets. "Oh snap." Danny said trying to get ready to fight close up but when Kid dodge his punch and knocked Danny back with a shoulder charge, Danny found himself stumbling back as Kid was preparing a hard pistol whip.

But Kid was forced to jump back as Black Star took a swing at him. "Don't you forget about me!" Black Star shouted. "Now that your close up I going to show you who the real god is!" Sparks began to jump around between Black Star's fingers. "Black Star Big Soul Force!" Black Star shouted as he throw his open palm strike at Death's son.

Kid ducked so that the hand passed over his shoulder before elbowing Black Star. He then immediately had to stop a kick form Danny who was already up on his feet before blocking a slash from Soul's scythe arm with his right pistol. He then shifted his left pistol under his right arm and pressed it into Soul's chest before pulling the trigger. Soul was knocked back as soul bullet shot out of the gun.

"Soul!" Black Star shouted as Soul lay motionless on the ground. But after a half a second Soul began to shout about the pain and swing his arms around. "Oh come on, Phantom got shot in the chest and you don't see him complaining!" Black Star pointed out.

"Well I'm not a meister!" Soul shouted back.

"Maka, Sam, you two can see souls, correct?" Stein asked. "Tell me what you see in Death the Kid's soul and his pistols."

Sam turned to them and looked at the souls. "I know those souls. That's Liz and Patty." She said. "There souls are pretty average as far as weapons go, but they do have a weird pinkness about them. Kid soul is... it's big... but I've seen bigger. It seems stable... almost rigid."

"Yes, Kid is well known for his necrotic tendencies, but what about the whole system?" Stein quizzed.

"I... I can't really tell." Sam admitted.

"It stable." Maka said looking at Kid. "They are well balanced, and the weapons seem to have a respect or admiration for him." But Maka couldn't help glancing at Danny's soul. Even though the soul was large, it was fairly timid and fluid. Very similar to Tsubaki's in nature, the soul of a follower, but one that could show great strength when called on. She had seen Danny go into a fight with Sam in hand and it was strange to see a Weapon guiding its Meister, instead of the Meister wielding the Weapon.

Maka gasped as she thought she saw a piece of a witch's soul flowing inside of Phantom's own soul for a moment, but it was gone before she could even be sure it was there. "Is something wrong?" Stein asked noticing that she had been ignoring his explanations about Kid and the Thompson sisters' souls.

"No, nothing's wrong." She said quickly.

Danny and Black Star attacked Kid from opposite sides only to be meet with a soul bullet to each of there faces. "Got him!" Black Star shouted and when the dust from the shots cleared Kid could see that Black Star's scarf was wrapped around his left leg. Black Star pulled his leg out from under him as Soul flew through the air, grazing passed Kid, cutting a few hairs from his bangs, but otherwise leaving him unscratched.

Kid them pulled Black Star into Soul's grounded blade and got away. "Man, we were so close that time." Black Star grumbled as he rubbed his face. Soul returned to his human from.

"You guys are silly!" Patty laughed.

"I think this is over." Kid agreed.

"Hardly, you think it is time for that, Soul?" Black Star said.

"Yeah, lets do it." Soul replied.

"It?" Danny and Kid said confused. Danny had no idea that there was an actual plan. Danny didn't even know that Black Star and Soul even knew how to make plans without Maka and Tsubaki. They just weren't the type.

"Listen, and be in awe! Look on, and scream in fear!" Black Star shouted.

"If you say that, I'll just start laughing." Kid said.

"Now you'll get a taste of our 'Power of Friendship'!" Black Star said smugly.

"That's right! An unfathomable, endless power!" Soul added.

"What?" Kid said on alert.

'Is friendship truly that powerful?' Shaula asked Danny in the back of his mind.

'No I think they all just watch too much 'My Little Pony'.' Danny thought back to her.

'You have a pony?' Shaula said confused.

'Never mind, I'll explain later.' Danny replied.

"Let go!" Soul shouted jumping into the air. "Transform, go!" He shouted as he glowed and turned into his full scythe form. Kid looked really impressed for some reason as Soul spun though the air catching the light.

"They aren't taking this seriously." Liz dead pinned as her sister and partner gushed at the coolness.

"Come on, Soul!" Black Star shouted raising his arms to the sky as Soul fell down to him.

"Combine!" They both shouted. There was a small fraction of a second when Danny actually wondered if that really had found a way to fuse together... but that second passed when Black Star failed to catch Soul and Soul's blade stopped just on the top of Black Star's head, sending out a comical spray of blood.

"Ahhh!" Black Star screamed as he tried to stop the flow of blood with his hands.

"Why did you try to catch me with your head you idiot!?" Soul shouted from within the scythe. It only got more embarrassing as Black Star tried to lift up Soul only to find that their soul wavelengths didn't match up and that he couldn't even get him to budge an inch.

"Um... just so you know, I'm not with them." Danny said to Kid as the train wreck happened. "I just happened to be standing around here when you all got started and you shot me in the chest."

"Oh... my apologies." Kid said as they both watched Soul shout in pain as Black Star tried sending his own soul waves into soul.

"This is hard to watch. They can't sense each other's wavelengths at all." Maka said from the side line.

"In other words they are both idiots." Sam sighed. Tsubaki was divided between relief that Black Star couldn't partner up with Soul and embarrassment at her partner's antics.

"Before a Meister and Weapon can fight, they first need to adjust their wavelengths." Stein said as he grinned from the side lines. He was having fun watching two of him more obnoxious students suffer.

"Black Star... I'm breaking up with you." Soul said turning away from Black Star.

"What are you saying, Soul?" Black Star asked.

"If we stay together like this, it feels like we are just going to end up hating each other." Soul said hands in pockets and looking down. Things were starting to get weird. Even by the DWMA's standards.

"Hey, can I shoot them?" Kid asked.

"Please." Danny said.

"Let's wait, this is getting pretty good!" Liz objected.

"Oh... I see... But, even though it's over... We're still friends, right?" Black Star asked sheepishly.

"You idiot... Of course we're still friends!" Soul shouted running towards Black Star... though it looked more like skipping. "Black Star!"

"Soul!" Black Star shouted as he skipped towards Soul.

"Black Star!"

"Soul!"

As they reached each other they went into a bro-hug. That lasted a half a second until two soul bullet smashed into them and knocked them down, one of the bullets was pink and the other was green.

"Oops. Sorry, my finger slipped." Kid and Danny said together.

"You're not even holding a real gun!" Soul shouted angrily at Danny. But Danny could only hold off a laugh as his enhanced hearing caught Black Star mumbling 'Those ponies were full of shit.'

"This has gone on long enough. It is time to show you the power of a reaper." Kid said and a wind seemed to kick up.

"His soul waves are growing stronger." Maka noted.

"Yeah... but none of the guys can see souls." Sam pointed out.

"Reaper smeaper! We're still going to kick you ass!" Black Star shouted.

'Phantom, his soul waves are growing rapidly. You're in trouble.' Shaula said in side of Danny's soul.

'What? You can still see souls in there?' Danny asked.

'Here, I'll resonate with you. That should let you see them.' Shaula said. Danny felt energy turning around inside of his soul and suddenly he could see a large blue orb around Kid. Black skulls were zipping across its surface as he glared at them with his golden eyes.

'Oh shot.' Danny thought as Liz and Patty turned into large cannons around Kid's arms. 'I need to stop his attack. But without Sam, I don't know if I can generate a soul wave that can make a strong enough shield.' Danny said to Shaula as he went though a list of options in his head. 'I could try to resonate with Soul... no that would never work. Our soul waves don't match up at all.' Danny said looking at Soul.

'What about resonating with Black Star?' Shaula suggested.

'Can we do that? I mean, he's a meister.' Danny asked confused.

'It should work. His soul waves are pretty similar to Sam's.' Shaula pointed out.

"Black Star, we need to do a soul resonance." Danny said.

"Can we do that?" Black Star asked as he started to notice that something was going on with Kid.

"Don't know." Danny admitted as he put a hand on Black Star's shoulder. He formed a soul wave and passed it on to Black Star, who amplified it and sent it back.

"What are they doing?" Maka asked shocked as Danny and Black Star's souls grew stronger and the board between them blurred to form one giant teal soul. "I didn't know that meisters could resonate together."

"Very interesting indeed." Stein said impressed. "It is a higher level skill. I'm surprised that they thought of it. But since Black Star's soul waves are so simular to Phantom's usual weapon, it is easy for him to adjust to them." Even though they were both watching, only Maka noticed the sliver of pinkish purple flicker across Danny's soul as the souls got bigger.

"Their soul waves are increasing as fast as my own." Kid said surprised. "No matter, black needle charge is nearly complete complete." He said pointing the cannons at the small group in front of him.

'Alright, I almost have a strong enough soul wave to stop anything he might be able to throw at us.' Danny thought grinning as he passed the amplified soul wave back to Black Star. But the wave never came back. Black Star went running straight at Kid breaking the connection between him and Danny. "Wait, Black Star get back here!"

"Yahoo!" Black Star shouted as the teal soul waves focused around his hand.

"Resonance is stable, noise at 0.03%." Liz reported to Kid.

"Ready to fire in 3...2...1..." Patty counted down.

"Death Cannon." Kid said and a blasted shout out of both cannon heads twisting together as it flew towards Black Star.

"Moon and Star Combination! Giant Soul Force!" Black Star shouted as the teal soul wave burst into electric like sparks that crackled in the air as he swung them out in front of him. The lightning palm intercepted the Death Cannon's shot.

There was a moment when the two forces fought against each other for dominance before they both exploded in a violent crack that created a giant crater in the center of the school.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted worried as she ran forward to check on her meister.

Kid lowered each of his cannons as he looked down at the ninja in the ditch. But then blood shot out of his mouth, nose and eyes, and he collapsed to the ground.

Liz and Patty both returned to their human forms and looked down at their unconscious meister. "Looks like he finally noticed that only one side of his bangs were cut earlier." Liz said with a sigh.

"So we won?" Soul asked confused at the rather weird ending.

Black Star sat up grinning. "Phantom... that was awesome. We should do it again sometime." He said before falling back down.

Stein was grinning like mad. He had got to lay witness to a battle of the train wrecks. And it made him even more excited for the year. After all, now his group of experimental subjects... I mean students... also contained a reaper. 'All the data I will get.' He thought happily as he patted as his lab coat for a cigarette.

* * *

**I wanted to do more in this chapter, but it was getting a little long already. So I am pressing some things into next chapter, such as Maka asking Sam about the witch's soul waves that she thinks she is sensing from Danny, or Danny starting to learn low level magic from Kim in order to hid the soul waves, reintroducing the concept that this is all just Clockworks way of ****ing with everyone, and of course who can forget Shaula discovering MLP.**

**I changed up their reasons for wanting to fight Kid because I don't feel like Soul is that conceded. ****I've explained what Ghosts are going to be for the purpose of this story. I'm probably going to stick to it. And I am about 85% sure that it is the same as I had it in the last story.**

**That last bit with Black Star resonating with Danny is a foreshadowing of a future fight between Black Star and Excalibur were they are going to revisit the idea of fighting using the power of friendship.**

**New question:**

**For the purposes of this fic, should Crona be a boy or a girl? I'm not sure if it really matters much, but I would like an answer before he... she... shim enters the story.**

**Next chapter, 'Witch's Mass, undercover ghost?'**

**Maybe... I might not get that far in the story before I feel like the chapter has gotten too long. We'll see. But the next chapter while have more Kim if less Black Star. But it won't be until after the Witch's Mass that I will have Repede and Estelle doing anything.**

* * *

**I feel kind of cheated yesterday.**

**I went to my friends anniversary party today thinking that there was going to be alcohol, since his family owns a brewery. But I get there and I find out that his wife is actually a divot Muslim and that beer goes against her beliefs, so there was no alcohol there. Meaning that I will have to hold off on writing my next chapter for my RWBYXDP story, because it is a story that I will only write while drunk. So if you are one of the people waiting for that story, sorry. I refuse to buy my own beer. As long as I don't spend any money on it then it isn't an addiction... right?**


	3. Witch's Soul, what Maka sees?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny couldn't understand why all this was happening. How could it have happened? Maka and Soul were one of the best teams in their class. They had at one point collected the ninty-nine Kishin eggs needed to create a Deathscythe and had only lost them on a technicality. So how was it that a small mission in Italy could go so horribly wrong for the experienced pair?

"Stein said the surge is over." Sam said as she sat down at the lunch table where Danny sat with the others of the inner circle. Maka was still at Soul's side in the nurse's office. But Danny tended to avoid going near the place if he could help it. Best to stay way from needless when your blood isn't fully human. "He also said that there was a powerful witch and a demon sword out there. Something about a weapon made of black blood."

"I suppose that means that my older sister Medusa was involved in all this." Shaula said through Danny's mouth. "The black blood was something she had been researching for the last eight hundred years. Ever since the appearance of the first Kishin, after Asura fell to his own madness waves."

"So we know who did this then? I say we go get some pay-back." Black Star said, trying his best to remember not to shout on the top of his lungs. There was actual sweat on his brow from the effort.

"That wouldn't be easy." Kim said not looking up from her milk-shake.

"And why not?" Jackie asked her partner.

"Medusa is to witches what witches are to normal people. We avoid her like the plague if we can help it. Because people, even other witches, that cross her tend to disappear." Kim replied. "I barely know any of the going-ons in Witch City. So tracking down Medusa would be impossible. She could be anywhere."

"What about you, Shaula? Do you know where your sister is?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm afraid that I would be with the rest of the witches on this one. When your older sisters have a tendency towards sacrificing people weaker than them for their own goals and sick pleasure, you cut ties fast." Shaula said. "I have tried to have as little to do with them as possible since the day I was born. If you think I was psychotic, you never seen Arachne or Medusa. At least I thought I was doing the right thing. Arachne just wanted to breed destruction into the world and Medusa... well..."

"Well what?" Sam asked. "What did Medusa want to do so badly?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it." Shaula said as Danny's body gave a shudder. "Lets just leave it at 'anything my sister is trying to do would only bring ruin', and she is really powerful. Her vector magic is a mixture of the numerical arcane magic of the ancient sorcerers, and her own themed witch's magic. Other than the Grand Witch, she is probably the most powerful witch to ever exist. Her soul is easily equal to Phantom's ghost form's in power. You should just stay away from her if you can.

"That's not good enough. Tell us what she is planning, or else we can't do anything." Sam said a little aggressively.

A moment passed. "She retreated into my soul. She isn't going to talk." Danny said looking at the others.

"Well that's just great." Sam said crossing her arms. "A fat lot of help you are."

"That's not really fair, Sam. At least we know the identity of who the attacker was." Estelle said trying to calm the girl down.

"Though we still don't know anything about this demon weapon." Kim pointed out. "I would ask Maka about it, but she's pretty shaken up right now."

Sam sighed. "I think I'm going to grab her something to eat since I don't see her leaving Soul's bedside at the nurse's office very soon." She said as she got up from the table.

* * *

Sam was standing out side of the nurse's office and taking a deep breath for the plunge. Dealing with angsty people was not exactly her strong suit. She usually just told them to get over it and do something more useful with their lives. Though she could imagine saying such a thing would only make it worse. She could still remember the time after Danny had been kidnapped by Shaula. She had completely shut down and got nuts.

Ironically, it was Black Star that jarred her out of it. Even though the little ninja boy was dealing with the death of Sid, his adoptive father, he had gone to comfort her. He had put on the same goofy face he had always put on and told her that everything would be alright, that he would fix everything.

Despite the giant differences in their personalities and souls, Danny and Black Star were the same type of people. Once they had decided that they are going to help a friend they wouldn't let anything stop them. Of course, Sam would never actually tell Black Star that she thought about him like this. But she did admire the little boy's resolve.

Sam was reaching out for the nurse's door when it slid open and the nurse herself was standing there. "Oh, Ms. Manson, are you here to check up on Soul?" She asked.

"Not really, Nurse Kasen." Sam admitted hold up a bag of food. "I don't really see the point in visiting someone that is unconscious. I'm just getting Maka something to eat. She can't go all day without eating anything."

Kasen Euryale, was the school nurse. She was around average height for a grown woman with a good figure, yellowish brown eyes and blond hair that was tied in a small knot in front of her. Sam didn't know what it was about her, but the woman put her on edge. She wasn't sure if it was the sweet voice that made the goth girl think of her mother's own fake outer appearance, or if it was some of Danny and Tucker's paranoia about nurses that had rubbed off on her.

"Oh, well then go ahead, but make sure you clean up any mess." Kasen said with a gentle smile. But after Sam passed her she caught a look of the nurse in a mirror. The kind look was gone from her face, replaced with a look of contempt. A shiver went up Sam's spine. She felt fear at the sight of those eyes. But the door closed behind her and the feeling passed.

"Maybe I'll avoid this place for now on." Sam grumbled weakly. 'I can always ask Kim to heal me with her magic if anything goes wrong. Heck I will go to Doctor Stein before that woman.'

She walked to the bed where she knew Soul was and found Maka there in the same spot she had been the whole time. "Hey Maka, I brought you some food." Sam said as she sat down in the chair next to Maka and handed her the bag.

"Oh thanks." Maka said miserably but she flinched when she actually opened up the bag. "Tofu salad?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Sam snapped playfully as Maka sighed and started picking at her food.

"Are you going to call me an idiot for being like this?" Maka asked as she sat there looking at the ground.

"I think I'll leave that for Soul to do when he wakes up." Sam said shrugging.

"But it's my fault he got hurt. If I was stronger like Black Star, or Kid, or even Phantom..." Maka started but then fell off. She looked over at Soul's chest, where underneath the blanket and shirt was a scar that went completely across his chest.

"Listen, Maka." Sam said trying to think of something to say. "How many times do you think Danny's been hurt and it was all my fault?" She asked but then she actually winced at her self inflicted wound. "He has been a lot more then cuts across the chest because of me."

"But Phantom is all but immortal from what I've heard." Maka said. "With his healing wavelength, he can recover from almost any injury without a scratch. This... this will never go away." Then Maka tensed. "Speaking of Phantom's soul... he did take the antidote to the hypnotoxin's after the Kishin incident, didn't he?"

"Um... yes. Why?" Sam said, though of course he hadn't. There was no point, he had overcome the stuff with his own will power and let Shaula into his soul.

"I've... I keep thinking that I can see a witch's soul inside of his. Just underneath the surface." Maka admitted. Sam's eyes widened but with her head down Maka didn't notice. "It started during that fight with Kid. But now I keep thinking that I see it every time I see him. Is it possible that... that Shaula could still have control over him?"

"I... I haven't sensed anything like that." Sam said truthfully. Sam was unable to sense the finer details of a soul, and compared to Danny's soul, Shaula's was tiny at the moment. Another horrifying thought crossed her mind as she wondered if Stein had sensed it too. But that was also her ticket out of the current problem. "But Stein hasn't sensed anything. You would think that he would be the first person to notice this kind of thing." Sam said trying to assure her. "Maybe you're just imagining it."

"Maybe..." Maka admitted before turning back to Soul. "It's not like I could do anything even if it was true."

Sam swallowed and knew that she would have to talk to Danny and Shaula about this.

* * *

"So your son is starting at the academy now?" Clockwork asked Lord Death from inside of the Death Room as they had tea. Not that he needed to ask. After all, he knew everything. The ghost of time was in his youngest form, which resembled that of a toddler, his blue skin shown with a faint light and his red eyes framed his smug grin, as if he was laughing at a joke that he was keeping to himself. His spectral tail extended a short way out from underneath his purple cloak.

"Oh yes, I am so proud of my little Kid. He chose to come to the school all on his own." Death said bounce as always. His goofy black robe and white mask looked almost nothing like the ones he wore in the old days. But then again, Clockwork looked even less like he used to than Death. Back when they had both been members of the Eight Powerful Warriors. The eight living embodiments of madness whose very existence could drive people insane. Each had been named after the form of madness they had represented. Death had been called Order, and Clockwork was Fate.

"I am glad you learned your lesson from when you made your first child. Even though Death the Kid has his quarks he is a good boy with a bright future." Clockwork said grinning as he grew into a middle aged man.

"Well that is good to hear." Death said taking a sip from his tea. He was a little annoyed that his old ally mentioned his first son, his greatest mistake. Asura, the first Kishin, had been born from Death himself. In his own foolishness, Death had tried to separate himself from fear in order to become stronger. His fears then took on the shape of his first son, Asura, the Madness through Fear. Death had tried to raise Asura as his son, but the younger reaper had taken to consuming human souls in order to gain strength to protect himself from his own fears, drowning in his own madness completely. And so, the first Kishin was born.

But Kid was not created from one part of Death's personality, but from a piece of Death's soul. Sure he had a bit of OCD, but he turned out to be a good natured boy.

"I am glad that we are going to get back to having some peace after what happened with Pain." Death said happily. Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "...We aren't going to have any peace, are we?" Death asked disappointed.

"You already know the answer to that." Clockwork said shaking his head. "Even in the minutes that Pain existed as a true Kishin, his madness swept to the four corners of the world, stirring up darkness that has been lying in wait for eight hundred years." Clockwork brought his own tea to his lips as his body aged to that of an elderly man. "The worst is yet to come."

Death's head tilled slightly. "Not to be rude, but you haven't visited me in almost three hundred years, and now you have visited me three times in just a few months. What's going on?"

"Order, I took a gamble eight hundred years ago on a small child who would start the dominoes that would ultimately shape the future. And now everything is playing out before my eyes." Clockwork admitted, thinking back to the day when he had infected the child Shaula with his madness and sent her off on her mad quest. "The world is about to change, Order. And when the smoke clears... who knows. Only time will tell."

"You really need to get away from all this trial by fire stuff." Death said looking a little worried. Clockwork knew that the word 'change' was rather unsettling to the old reaper. Change was the opposite of the Order that he had created for the world.

"I assure you that this game would have been set up without me. All I did was add a few pieces that will hopefully change the tide of battle." Clockwork said before getting up and changing once again to the form of an infant. "It is time for me to go now. I will return after the next Kishin awakens." He said. Death's black eye holes bugged out but Clockwork was gone before he could say anything.

"So another one is coming. And so soon." Death sighed. But then he was back to his bouncy self. "Well we'll be ready for it! After all, I didn't build this academy for nothing."

* * *

Sam had been having a bit of a hard time sleeping at night. Danny kept telling her that it was because she insisted on leaving the air-conditioner off so that the cold air wouldn't hurt her plants and it was ninety-five degrees in their little condo-like dorm room, but she didn't listen to him. Not because she didn't know he was right, but because she didn't want to admit she was wrong, or get rid of her plants. Danny however could sleep just about anywhere, even in a garbage dump in the middle of a cold winter day.

Sam got up out of bed and started to go and get something to drink to cool her off when she heard a weird sound coming from the living room area. She looked in to find Danny sitting in front of his computer. She nearly dropped dead when she realized what was going on. "My little pony... I used to wonder..." She could hear the theme music playing.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked shocked. But when Danny turned to his his right eye was closed and his left eye had the pink and blue sign of being Shaula.

"I think I understand where Black Star and Soul went wrong. You need both magical and none magical beings resonating together to make use of the magic of friendship." Shaula said smiling at Sam.

"Shaula, it's just a kids' show." Sam yawned but Shaula just looked confused. "Oh, right you didn't have TVs back when you were a kid. It's like a factional story book. None of the stuff in it is real. I mean, have you ever meet a talking pony before?"

"Yes, my friend Siesta had three of them back when we were kids." Shaula said blinking her one eye. Sam rolled her eyes as she remembered she was talking to a witch, some witches could create monster servants, so it wouldn't be to far fetched that one would have made a talking pony. "I think your writing this all of as fiction too quickly. After all, most fables are based on reality. The similarities between Princess Celestia and Lord Death are very interesting." Shaula said before turn back to the computer. "Besides, it's a good story."

Sam shook her head but then remembered what Maka had said before. "Hey Shaula, Maka said she could sense your soul waving inside of Danny's soul." She said.

Shaula paused the video she was watching and turned to Sam. "Is that so? I'm impressed. With how weak my soul is right now and how dedicated Phantom's soul is to concealing me, she must be a very talented meister." Shaula said not sounding too worried.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the DWMA finding out you're still alive... and inside of Danny?" Sam said crossing her arms.

"I may be weakened, but even the smallest children among the witches can preform a soul protect if needed. Though I will need to resonate with Phantom in order to get enough strength to perform the spell. After it's done I will be completely undetectable, no matter how skilled her soul perception is." Shaula explained. The only reason I didn't use the soul protect before was because I didn't see the need. I never imagined that someone would be able to sense me in my current state.

"You can still use your magic?" Sam asked a little surprised. "But you aren't in a witch's body anymore."

"Any body that has a witch's soul is a witch's body. I can use learned magic. Though only the weakest." Shaula said looking away. "But my own magic is gone. My connection to my theme disappeared when Pain stripped away most of my soul. Now all I can do is a soul protect, and magical calculations."

"Is that so." Sam said secretly feeling relieved that Shaula could not use the power of her magical hypnodrugs anymore. Especially since she told them that the antidote that Stein cooked up wasn't a hundred percent effective. "Well don't stay up too late."

"Isn't tomorrow a weekend? And Black Star will be too busy with his remedial lessons to bother Phantom about training. So it shouldn't matter if he's tired." Shaula said with a small shrug. "Besides, he is still mostly asleep."

"Fine, good night." Sam said rolling her eyes as she walked away yawning. She had two roommates that shared the same body and they both were hard to handle in their own little ways.

* * *

"Oh my head." Danny grumbled the next day at breakfast.

"What you couldn't get any sleep?" Kim asked snidely as Danny rubbed his head.

"No, I slept like a log, but for some reason that stupid 'My Little Pony' theme song keeps playing in my head over and over again." Danny complained.

"That's probably because Shaula took over your body last night and made you watch it in your sleep." Sam said shrugging as she ate her toast with fake butter.

"What!? Why didn't you stop her?" Danny asked as Kim laughed at his expense.

"I didn't really care enough." Sam admitted.

"Man, I'm going to have that song stuck in my head for a week." Danny said as he hit his head on the table.

"Did Shaula talk to you about the soul protect spell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we cast one this morning." Danny nodded. "I still think it's weird that Maka could sense anything underneath mine and Black Star's resonance's strength."

"Oh well, she will probably forget about it with a little bit of time." Kim said with a shrug. "So what do you guys have planned for today? I was going to do a small job down town for some quick cash." Kim said. She had a bit of a money grabbing side to her, but everyone was pretty used to it. "Want to come along?"

"No thanks, I was going to catch up in studying for that test in soulology next week." Danny said scratching his head. "I really don't get the stuff."

His left eye changed to the pink and blue of Shaula's. "You know that I can just take the test for you right?" She said, weirding Kim and Sam out, since it looked like Danny was talking to himself.

"I don't cheat, bad things happen whenever you try to take short cuts in life." Danny said quickly.

"Fair enough." Shaula said and Danny's left shoulder went up in a shrug. "It's your life."

Danny then got up from the table. "I'll see you guys later. I'm heading for the library."

* * *

Danny entered the library and saw Black Star sitting on a stack of books. Kid was over with him holding a large yellow hard cover book. It was a little odd to see them together. It isn't that either of them held a grudge about the fight in front of the school, but they didn't really have that much in common. "Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked as he got closer.

"Oh, hey Phantom, are you being punished too?" Black Star asked.

"Punished? What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused then he noticed what book Kid was holding and his heart sank. "Excalibur..."

"Oh, you've heard of the holy sword?" Kid asked curiously.

"You could say that." Danny said thinking back to his experience with the cursed thing. "Kim and I went to try to pull it out last semester. She was planning on selling it to the DWMA... but it was too much for us." Danny said miserable. That sword was worse than a dozen Box Ghosts.

"Wow, you couldn't pull it out?" Black Star said and his eyes light up. "Wow it must be a real big deal." He jumped down and grabbed the book from Kid before running off.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" Kid shouted back before running after him. "You didn't even check it out!"

"Stop both of you, you don't understand!" Danny shouted trying to warn them about the sword, but it was too late. They were already gone.

'Oh those poor bastards.' Shaula's voice said in the back of Danny's soul. 'The unspeakable horrors of the Madness through Rage's five hour story times are legendary. No one could with stand his madness without being driven to insanity.'

'Lets just get back to studying.' Danny said before realizing that almost half the books in the library were scattered around the floor, out of order and completely organized. 'How could Kid stand being in this place?' Danny wonder before Looking around.

Danny dug through the pillars of books and finally found a few on soulology. He read through a few chapter of one, not really absorbing to much, until he fell asleep on one of the library's tables.

* * *

"You really aren't very good at this, are you Danny?" Kim giggled as Danny tried and failed to preform simple magic. They were training together in the park at night, trying to get Danny to gain control of whatever magic he had gained from Shaula.

"Hey I'd like to see some random person who has never had magic before do it." Danny grumbled.

"It's supposed to look like this." Kim said putting her hands together and producing a warm pink glow. The glow of her hands illuminated her soft features and glittered in her teal eyes. Danny found himself lost in the eyes until she spoke again. "Oh, and what are you looking at with that dreamy expression?" She teased.

"What? I um..." Danny said lost for an excuse.

"Danny..." Kim said softly shutting him put as she started to lean in closer to him. Danny's heart was racing, but before they could kiss the world shook and cracked. Everything disappeared and Danny found himself standing alone in front of a giant raven with a crimson eye in the center of its chest. 'Come to me!' The words seemed to reverberated all around him and Danny was shocked awake.

The first thing that went through his mind was 'what the fudge?', but after a second he hit his head on the table. Of course it had just been a wishful dream, the park had been leveled in the fight between Pain and Death. It was now a small lake after they filled the crater with water. And Kim always called him Phantom, just like everyone else.

'You sensed it too?' Shaula asked Danny whose head shot up. A little worried that she might be able to see his dreams.

'What do you mean? What was that?' Danny asked.

'I don't know how it appeared to you, but that was the summons of the Grand Witch, Mabaa.' Shaula explained and Danny sighed in relief that she couldn't see into his dreams. 'She is calling all the witches in the covenant to gather for a mass. It's not optional. Every witch is forced to come.'

'Am I going to be forced to go?' Danny asked a little worried.

'... No.' Shaula said and Danny gave a sigh of relief. 'Everyone thinks that I am dead and gone, so no one will expect me there. And I am such a small fraction of your soul that it's power over you is insignificant. Only jarring you from whatever girl you were dreaming of.' Danny sputtered a bit. 'I might not be able to see your dreams, but your body betrays you. So who were you dreaming about? It was Kim wasn't it.'

'I'm not going to talk about this with you.' Danny grumbled in his soul.

'Fine.' Shaula said, feeling that she had teased him enough. 'But you might want to go to the Witch's Mass anyways. At least if you want to make sure that Kim is safe.'

Danny's mind froze. 'What do you mean?'

'Unless things have changed around Witch City, there are rumors about Kim's Restoration magic. And that magic is taboo.' Shaula said sadly. 'There is no law against practicing it, but if someone was to attack her, the witches' courts would look the other way.'

'They why not just stop her from going at all?' Danny asked.

'She has no choice. She is a witch by blood. She has to answer the call unless her soul can resist it. And as strong as she is for her age, she can't do that.' Shaula said. 'And if she doesn't show up, they will send people to find her, and they will find out that she is at the DWMA which is against our laws.'

'Then I'll have to go.' Danny said. 'Will I ever be let in?'

'If you pretend to be me than sure... but you will have to do some things that you won't like.' Shaula said and Danny could feel her old wicked grin on her face.

A shiver went up his spine but he still said. 'I'll do whatever I have too.'

* * *

**Plans for the future:**

**This is taking a lot longer than I expected. So I guess I will be spending the entire next chapter at the Witch's Mass, meaning Danny/Shaula's interactions with Kim, Crona, Medusa, Mabaa, Angela and Mefuna.**

**To everyone that is asking when I am going to bring Blair into the story, I am holding off until Medusa tries to release the Kishin, because I want to unlock Repede's Human form first and have the two of them meet on the battle field.**

**I am going to have Danny cause Shaula's theme to mutate and change, but I am trying to decide what the new theme would be. Right now I am think; Moon, Leo, or maybe Blackbird. But this is not going to be for a long time.**

**I also am trying to decide what Danny and Sam's first mission should be. I am divide between having them take Kid's place in the mission to take out the ghost ship, the Black Dragon. Or to have the 'Amulet of Aragon' having reacted to Pain's madness and gained form without a host (A much more literal Black Dragon ghost). Since this is the time frame in which everyone had to do missions in pairs, Kim and Jackie will be going with them.**

**Repede and Black Star are going to be scouting an area that is showing an increase in monster activity for their first mission, and they are going to find a witch that is running a monster making factory, who will be working for Medusa and will be a repeating character in my story. What should that witch's theme be? I could use the witch from one of the video games that had an ant theme, or a new witch entirely.**

* * *

**Reasoning in the chapter:**

**I changed Medusa's name for while she is acting as a nurse, since it wouldn't make sense for her to be able to walk around in front of the DWMA staff using her real name, next to no disguise and her being one of the most famous witches there is. I wrote out a few possible names and then sent the list to 'Ninuhuju' asking for an opinion. And the response I got was these two as first and then last name.**

**Kasen - It is usually a boy's name but they do work for girls in some countries. It can be interpreted to mean healer (school nurse) or armored warrior (a dangerous witch) depending on the country of origin (Death City or Witch City). But it is also the letters of 'snake' rearranged.**

**Euryale - a name of a different Gorgon sister in Greek Mythology. (Self explanatory)**

**I am going to make sure that Danny and Medusa never run into each other at school. It would make sense that since Danny and Kim both have the ability to heal themselves, that they would never go to the nurse's office.**

**In Soul Eater it is suggested that Sorcerer's magic is more mathematical and scientific than witches magic, so I am saying that Medusa's vector magic is a blend of the two magics and that is why she is so overpowered. (She is as strong as the strongest meister in history holding a Deathscythe)**

**I'm also ignoring the whole, Meme being Shaula's child. It was one thing for Medusa to really be Crona's mother, but Shaula had the body of a seventeen year old girl. It just seems weird and as forced as... Blue Star. (Stop being a thing!)**

* * *

**Next chapter, 'Witch's Mass, undercover ghost?' For real this time.**


	4. Witches' Mass, undercover ghost?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Kim was all but breaking down in fear as she walked towards the gates of Witch City. She had no lingering notions that the other witches would be very welcoming. She had practically had to sneak out of the place last time because of all the people trying to corner her about her magic. Though none of them had proof she used Restoration magic, when they asked for a demonstration of her destructive magic, she couldn't do it. She didn't have any.

She wanted nothing more than to run back to the safety of Death City, but she had no choice but to continue forward, pulled along by the Grand Witch's summons. Jackie had begged to be let to go with her, but showing up with a weapon would have made things even worse. Besides, it was forbidden to bring outsiders into a Witch's Mass. The only exception that was ever made was the samurai, Mifune, who guarded the young witch Angela, and that was only because Shaula vouched for him.

"Well well, if it isn't the little tanuki brat." One of the two witch guards that stood in front of the main gate to witch city said snidely at the sight of Kim. All the guards in the city wore the same dingo themed outfit with a grey vest and a dingo masked tarp hat, regardless of there own theme as witches. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm answering the call of the Grand Witch. Same as everyone else." Kim shrugged though her heart was pounding. In the back of her mind she was just replaying the lesson's from the DWMA. 'You can't live without fear, you just have to stop it from paralyzing you.'

Kim herself was dressed in her tanuki or raccoon-dog themed witch costume. A fuzzy robe with a scarf like a tanuki's tails and a cute raccoon-dog cap. Kim made to walk forward but the guards barred her way with their spears. More guards started to come out of darker areas.

"Oh really? Well rumor has it that you've been hanging around Death City." The second guard said with a smirk. It was the smirks that had made Kim leave Witch City, it was on almost every face. Only some of the younger children that had yet to fall to the sway of magic didn't have it. It made Kim feel sick to her stomach. "So, would you mind telling us what a little witch like you was doing in Death City? Because it is a serious offense to go there without the Grand Witch's permission." Kim knew she was trapped as the group cut off her retreat. She knew what this was really about. Her magic. Other witches went to Death City all the time without being called out about it, but since Kim's magic was taboo they were singling her out.

"She was working for me!" Someone shouted drawing everyone's attention. "And I believe I had Mabaa's permission to work as I saw fit as long as I didn't bring open war back to our covenant."

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Phantom, dressed in... a skirt. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black short skirt both with red trim. Around his neck was a red sash with a black Scorpio sign. He was walking with surprising confidence on high heel ruby slippers with small red scorpion stingers attached to them.

His hair had been dyed every shade of pink and purple and a black witch's hat that had a scorpion stinger on the point sat on his head. A twisted smile was on his face. His right eye was a brilliant green, but his left eye showed the pink and blue sign of Shaula's influence. If Kim was not so shocked she would have burst out laughing.

"Jōma Jōma Dabarāsa, sisters." Shaula said tilting her head so that the stinger on the hat swayed from side to side. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Kim. I am afraid that this new body is not as adept at the witches' butt writing as my old one was. And I needed to find some old clothes that were the right size."

"Sh... Shaula." One of the guards said, they all backed away trembling a little. "We... we all thought you were died."

"Well... though the tales of my demise were accurate, they did leave out a few important details." Shaula said placing a hand against Danny's face that was dominated by a playful smile. "Like that I acquired a new body and went into hiding so that Death and his dogs wouldn't find me. How nice of them to presume be gone. But I am surprised that my fellow witches didn't know better." The smile vanished. "Now I would like it very much if you would all step out of our way and let us through."

It was then that Kim noticed that Danny must have been in his ghost form because his soul exposed itself as a giant sphere. The massive green orb had a purple Scorpio Symbol on the front of it. The guards scattered to do as she said and Shaula walked passed Kim who fell into heel behind her. Kim stuck her tongue out at the guards as she passed.

After they were out of ear shot Danny's voice came out of the mouth. "Geez, what did Shaula do in order to make them piss themselves at the thought of making her mad?" Danny asked.

"I didn't have to do anything. Simply being a Gorgon is enough to make most witch's tread lightly." Shaula said shrugging the boy's shoulders. "Not all witches are on the same level. That group would be the lowest of the low. For them to stand up against a Gorgon would be like Maka going up against Stein without her Weapon partner."

"Phantom, what are you doing here?" Kim asked in a hushed voice.

Danny turned to her, his green eye in sharp focus. "I came to protect you." He said simply, causing Kim to stop in her tracks. "I'm not going to let you go into danger alone. If we get caught then we get caught together and we'll muscle our way out." He gave his own smile this time. The goofy one that made Kim feel like they were just back at school making jokes about what Kid's underwear drawers must look like. "We're Academy students. It's what we do. You'd do the same for me."

Kim smiled back. "Thanks Phantom... I'm really glad your here." She said touching his hand.

Danny blushed and looked away scratching the back of his neck. "You um... you look pretty cute in your witch's garb." Danny said.

Kim giggled. "You don't look that bad yourself. Though I think the short skirt was a bit much." She said, causing Danny to fall over embarrassed.

"Um... could you consider not telling Sam or Black Star about this... like ever." Danny mumbled before pushing himself up. He wobbled a bit in the heels. "Geez. Shaula's pretty good at walking in these things but I can't move in a straight line." Danny mumbled.

"You can just go barefoot you know? It's a pretty common practice among witches." Kim said helping to steady her friend. "But without them, you won't be taller than me anymore." She added poking fun of him.

Danny grumbled as he kicked off the ruby slippers and charged up a ectoblast, reducing the things to ash. "That was a little over kill." Shaula's voice came out of his mouth. "And those slippers went with the look so well."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kim asked.

"Nes." Danny and Shaula's answers conflicted on the way out. Kim started to giggle again as Danny and Shaula had an internal conflict moment.

"Alright you two. We should probably hurry before we are late." She said before gabbing Danny's hand and pulling him forwards a little before letting it go and walking by his side.

"So... what are these masses like?" Danny asked.

"Like history class." Kim said rolling her eyes.

* * *

They walked towards the middle of witch city and found the congregation. Danny quickly realized that he was going to have to let Shaula do all the talking if he didn't want to be spotted.

The city square of Witch City was a rather depressing place. Everything looked ancient and unkempt, even more so than the rest of the city.

'This really is a depressing place.' Danny said to Shaula within his own soul.

'Most witches don't actually live in Witch City. It is mostly for the elders.' Shaula said. 'They tend to be more old fashioned than the rest of us.'

'You're eight hundred years old and you call them the elders?' Danny said a little shocked. 'They've got to be ancient.'

'No they aren't as old as I am, but neither are they immortal. Someday they will grow old and die and be replaced.' Shaula said. 'With the exception of the Grand Witch, Mabaa. She is eternal and at her prime she was as powerful as Lord Death. Of course, you would already know this, if you payed any attention in your history classes.'

As Danny grumbled at the low blow Shaula looked around the gathered witches and spotted one figure that stuck out. He was standing tall above the others with his long gray hair and rather tan skin. Even without the basket of swords, the samurai Mifune gave off an aura of danger that kept most of the witches away from him and his charge.

"Mifune, how much longer until it starts?" The five year old witch, Angela, asked. She was sitting on his shoulders in order to see the front stage more clearly.

"Please be patent, Angela. Asking will not make it start any faster." Mifune said in his deep voice. He was kind as ever to the little girl, showing his fatherly nature. Mifune had sworn his sword to defending children. A trait that Shaula had spotted and was the reason that she trusted the man. He was her proof that human's were not the witches' enemies. She had at one time believe that the only true enemy of witches was Lord Death who had marked them as evil. But after her mind had been cleared she realized that it was the sway of magic, a witch's own destructive tendencies that were the true enemy. A problem that was much harder to fix.

"It is good to see you are both doing so well. How are you, Samurai?" Shaula asked a teasing note in her voice.

The Samurai twitched slightly. "That is not my name..." He grumbled but then realizing what he had just said he turned and looked down to see the stinger like hat right beneath him. "Shaula?" He asked confused.

"Big sister?" The little chameleon witch asked turning to looked down from Mifune's shoulders.

But when the head tilted upwards they saw the mismatched eyes looking up at them. The face was familiar even with the dyed hair and different eyes. "Big brother?" Then she started to scratch her head. "Wait... so big brother is big sister?"

Mifune's eyes darkened and he looked down at Shaula. "How could you... he only wished for peace." He said through gritted teeth. "He was such a good child. And you took his body from him." Mifune clenched his fists. Even without his blades, the 'God of Swords' was still as powerful as a hundred men. And his rage was something that few could withstand.

"It isn't like that, Mifune." The boy said snapping Mifune out of his anger. Shaula had never called him by his name. She had made a point of only ever calling him Samurai because she knew how much it bugged him. "After Shaula lost her body... to the Kishin, I took what was left of her soul in so that she could survive."

"You took in the soul of a powerful enemy that did such horrible things?" Mifune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh thanks a lot, Samurai." Danny's arms crossed in front of him and he made a pouty face. But then the face went back to normal. "You did the same." He said as Angela climbed down to get a closer look at Danny.

"So you're big sister Shaula and big brother Phantom?" She said crease her brow in concentration. "I know, I'll call you big sister brother for now on." She said grinning widely at her own cleverness.

Shaula laughed a little and picked up the little witch. "Alright, go ahead." She said, but inside of their soul Danny was wincing at the joined nickname.

"I won't tell you to change your path, though you have chosen a dangerous one." Mifune said, but then he gave a small smile. "It was nice to have Shaula finally use my name for a change."

Danny's mismatched eyes blinked then he made the pouty face again. "That wasn't me, that was Phantom." Shaula complained.

"Same thing." Mifune said, proud that he was finally the one annoying her.

"Hey it's starting!" Angela said loudly pointing towards the stage were a small witch dress in a black robe held together with over sized safety pins. On top of the figure's head was a white witch's hat with small rips in it that looked like two eyes and a mouth.

'Mabaa.' Shaula said in side of Danny's soul and Danny could sense her admiration for the short witch. As Mabaa turned to them Danny could see that one of her eyes was missing, a bandage went over one side of her face and written on the bandage was 1/2.

Other than her one red eye and some tufts of white hair, Danny couldn't really make out any of her features, he had no idea if she looked young or old. But she gave off a timeless feel, close to the one that Danny got from Clockwork. She seemed more ghostly than most of the ghosts that Danny had ever met.

Mabaa flouted up in front of the group, and the Witches' Mass began.

* * *

**(Sorry for interrupting the flow of the story, but someone really needs to write a story were Danny is Mabaa's grandson or something and has to inherit the role of leader of the witches.)**

* * *

Danny had to be one of the only living none witches to ever witness a Witches' Mass. That was still not enough to stop him from being bored. Most of the lines they kept repeating didn't even have translations.

From what he understood they were talking about Eibon, the great sorcerer who was once known as the Madness through Knowledge. Apparently he was the one that passed on the knowledge of magic to the lesser beings, teaching the lesser sorcerers and the witches.

Seemed pretty ironic considering he also was part of the big hunting party that tried to make said people extinct. But they still worshiped him as their god.

"Jōma Jōma Dabarāsa." Mabaa said concluding the sermon.

'Kim was right, that was like history class.' Danny said mentally yawning. 'Made no sense and almost put me to sleep.' Though the truth was that the Grand Witch's voice was hypnotic. It was neither young nor old, heavily nor soft, deep nor light, but it seemed to have all these qualities at once. The only thing that Danny could compare it to was Clockwork's all knowing speech.

'I would like you to show more respect for Mabaa.' Shaula mentally snapped at Danny. 'Think what you wish about us witches, but Mabaa is a good and honest leader.'

As Mabaa went to exit the audience, Shaula moved in to talk to her. 'What are you doing? We need to minimize contact.' Danny said concerned but Shaula ignored him.

"Jōma Jōma Dabarāsa, Mabaa." Shaula said as she approached the Grand Witch, she even bowed to Danny's shock. Shaula wasn't exactly the bowing type.

Mabaa turned to her... or them really. "Shaula... it is so good to see you are here today." Mabaa said. "I was worried that you would not make it."

"I wouldn't mess it." Shaula said giving an actually happy smile. Not one of the snide ones that she had been faking since she had returned to Witch City.

Mabaa spread out her arms. "Come closer, my eye sight isn't as good as it used to be." She said.

Shaula ran forward and gave the little woman a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Mabaa. You haven't changed at all." She said happily.

"Oh, but you have changed so much, my child." Mabaa said moving back a step to get a better look at Shaula. "So this is what the words of Fate had meant. A cruel trick he has played on you."

Shaula sighed. "Yes, you will lose your mind, body, and soul before you see your sister witches free. Though I can honestly say it didn't turn out the way I had expected it to."

Mabaa lifted up a hand and pulled the witch's hat off of Danny's head before placing her hand on it. "It could have been much worse. At least the boy looks good in a skirt." She said playfully, causing Shaula to giggle at the horror she felt coming from Danny. Mabaa lean in. "Now you better take good care of my Shaula, boy. Or else you will find out just how frightening this old witch can be." She said and her red eye flashed.

Danny then realized that the old witch knew perfectly well that he was in there. "Yes ma'am." Danny gulped.

Mabaa leaned back again and replaced the hat. "Good luck you two." She said before turning and flying away.

'When I was only Angela's age, my whole village was destroyed by Death and his Eight Powerful Warriors. I was the only survivor, spared by the Madness through Fate, who said that I would one day lead an attack on Death to free the witches from his attacks.' Shaula said to Danny as they watched the Grand Witch flying away. 'He also said I would lose my body, mind and soul before my fellow witches were finally free of the witch hunts. It isn't until now that I realize what really needs to be done in order to free us.'

'Sounds like something Clockwork would do.' Danny admitted thinking back to his own dealings with the ghost. 'Force you to shoot yourself in the foot to teach you a lesson about life.'

'After my village was destroyed, the other witches didn't want to take me into Witch City. They said I was infected by the Warriors' madness.' Shaula said. 'They were right, but I had nowhere else to go. It was Mabaa spoke up for me. She brought me into the city and protected me until I was strong enough to protect myself. She inspired me.'

'You could have picked worse role models.' Danny admitted.

"Shaula, Phantom." Kim said in a hushed voice as she came up next to them. "Look who's here." She said pointing towards a small opening in the gathered witches. Standing in the middle were three witches and a small girl... or maybe it was a very girly boy in a black robe... with dull pink hair.

One of the witches was wearing what Danny could only describe as a python skin pimp coat over her normal black witches garb. She had a hood pulled up over her hair so they couldn't see her head from behind, but she had both her hands shoved into the mouths of two other witches.

"You meddlesome little frog and mouse." The snake pimp witch said making reference to the themes of the other two witches. "I think I'm going to have to punish you."

"That's enough Medusa. This place is sacred, you know that." Shaula said stepping forward to stop the pimp witch.

Medusa paused and slowly pulled her hands out of the other witches' mouths before swinging her arms fast to get rid of the saliva before turning to Danny/Shaula. "Well isn't this a surprise. Since when have you had the balls to call me out, baby sister." Medusa said with a serpent like grin on her face. The two witches that had been violated stumbled away spitting curses. "So the rumors flying around today are true, you've returned from the died as a teenage boy. How amusing. Or are you just a very flat chested girl like Crona?" She said glancing at the pink haired girl. She had one of the most defeated looks on her face that Danny had ever seen.

"Hello Crona. I hope you've been doing well." Shaula said giving the girl a gentle smile.

"Hel...hello Aunt Shaula." Crona said with a smile that reminded Danny of a kicked puppy. Her eyes were droopy and didn't change every as her cheeks struggled to turn up.

Medusa glared at the girl and her smile disappeared. "I would ask you to stay way from my things, Shaula." Medusa snapped.

'Holy crap...' It was the only thing Danny could think.

'I know...' Shaula thought back. 'But it gets worse...'

"Crona is not a thing, Medusa." Shaula said out loud. "And you need to stop."

"What ever do you mean little sister?" Medusa claimed ignorance.

"I mean you need to stop trying to turn Crona into a Kishin." Shaula said grimly. If Danny was still in control of the body, his eyes would have bugged out. "Don't pretend you can't still feel the effects of Pain's soul waves. And that was after just a few minutes. Creating a Kishin is too dangerous."

"So says the witch who actually created one." Medusa said an electric black snake exiting her mouth snapping at them before disappearing. "I can honestly say I am a little jealous. Her I've put years of research into creating a true Kishin, and you manage on complete accident, while my attempt seems to be failing. Even if the one you made just fell to pieces in the end."

"Pain should only be proof that you need to stop. We are only lucky that the monster self-destructed when it did." Shaula said lying about how Pain met his end. "Don't you care at all what happens to your daughter after she becomes a Kishin?" That was another heavy blow to Danny's mind.

"Don't ask such ridiculous questions, of course I care." Medusa said a serpent's smile on her face. "She will bring about madness throughout the world and get rid of this boring order that Death has placed us in." Medusa's soul pressed outwards to intimidate her little sister.

Shaula was trying to stay calm, but Danny felt a shiver of fear spread though her soul. She was afraid of her sister. A deep seeded fear began to paralyze her.

Danny took over, taking several steps forward passed Medusa and up to Crona. Placing a hand on the frail looking girl's head he ruffled her hair a little. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you." He said causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock.

A spray of black blood shot out of the girl's back. It all twisted around itself until it formed an overly muscled black human like figure sticking out of Crona's back. It's entire body was black except for a white X on its face and its white eyes on either side of the mark.

'Ewww.' Danny thought and only his time as a ghost hunter stopped his from visibly gagging at the sight. 'Is... is that blood? Black blood?'

'Yeah... did you have to go and do that?' Shaula said inside of Danny's soul.

"You think you can stop us! Don't make me laugh!" The black blood shouted at Danny. Danny didn't even know how he did it. There was no visible mouth and did the blood have lungs?

"Stop it Ragnarok, you're being rude." Crona said weakly.

"Shut up!" Ragnarok said hitting Crona on the head. Though his link with Shaula he could sense that the weapon meister combo were on the level as his human form while holding Sam.

"That is the question though. How do you think you are going to stop me?" Medusa asked tapping a finger against the side of her cheek. "I would guess that you lost most of your magic when Pain stripped your soul, and you were never a match for me to begin with."

Danny felt his anger rising as Ragnarok was picking on Crona. After all, this was the person that had left Soul in a hospital bed. And even if he couldn't bring himself to hate Crona, he could easily hate Ragnarok. He lifted up one hand and grabbed onto Ragnarok's face. Danny's right eye changed from green to blue and Ragnarok screamed as ice spread across his body from the point of contact.

Medusa seemed genuinely startled by this. "I may have lost most of my magic." Danny said pretending to be Shaula. "But being inside of the former vessel to a true Kishin does have it's benefits." Danny then turned and walked away passed a shocked Medusa. "I don't have to be afraid of you any more." He said as his soul expanded out to its full size, it was only a little bit smaller than Medusa's own.

"Come Kim, we are leaving." Danny said. Shaula took over again and added as they left. "Jōma Jōma Dabarāsa, sister."

* * *

'Thank goodness Mabaa is your role-model and not that witch.' Danny mentally grumbled as they walked out of the main gate the guards jumping out of the way.

'Indeed.' Shaula agreed. 'So much for not being noticed. You made quite a seen out in front of all those witches."

"Well today was an experience." Kim said before turning to them. "Thanks again for coming with me today Phantom. It means a lot to me." She said causing Danny to flush. "So are you going to be a gentleman and open up the gate for us?"

"Oh, su..." Danny started but Shaula took over.

"Isn't it tradition that the youngest witch opens up the gate?" Shaula said as a grin passed along Danny's face.

Kim flushed. "But Phantom is a year younger than I am." She pointed out.

"But he isn't a witch, I am, and I am eight hundred years your senor." Shaula said. "So what are you waiting for? Show some respect for your elders."

Kim grumbled miserable but did as tradition required of her. Danny tried to shut his eyes but Shaula kept the blue and pink left eye open. So Danny watched as Kim flipped up her skirt and began to write the command to open up the gate in the air using her butt.

As Danny flushed he couldn't help but wonder why Mabaa would require such a ritual in order to enter or exit Witch City. It was then that Danny realized where Shaula had gotten her perverted tendencies from.

* * *

"So where were you two yesterday?" Sam asked Danny and Shaula back at school the following morning.

"Don't ask." Danny whimpered thinking about how he had been forced to parade around in front of a bunch of witches in a mini skirt. Though the image of Kim in her witch's garb did make it easier on him.

Standing outside of there classroom was a large group of people giggling. "Wonder what's up?" Sam said.

They turned the corner and went into the class room to find Black Star and Kid staring in horror at three large banners with pictures of Excalibur on the tops of them. Two of them read, 'I will always be waiting', followed by either the names Black Star and Death the Kid. Under the third was, 'And you as well, my beloved Kim'.

Standing in front of that one was Jackie with her hand turned into a lanterns as she set the thing on fire. "Best if Kim doesn't see this." She said shivering.

Danny gave a mental sigh of relief. Glad that he had never actually tried to pull the sword. He had only been there when Kim had done it. 'We are going to have to kill that thing one of these days.'

_;-)_

Danny could have sworn he saw the flaming one wink at him.

* * *

**Another chapter down.**

**The butt writing thing is in the Manga, though in the original story the Witches' Mass didn't take place in Witch City. **

**I feel a little unsatisfied by this chapter, probably because I mostly just introduced characters into the story and did a bit of recapping on exposition from my last story.  
**

**According to the manga, Mifune has a super soul which is the equivalent of a hundred human souls. Making him super powerful.**

**Mabaa is also mostly only mentioned in the manga, her them is supposed to be Ravens, but she seems more like a ghost to me. I'm not saying that I will change it.**

* * *

**Plans for the future:**

**The only thing keeping me going is looking out onto the horizon and seeing the five or six extremely epic fights that are coming up(Danny vs Medusa, Kim + Repede + Blair vs Army + M****izune Sisters + Monotone Princess****, Danny vs Asura, Black Star + Friendship vs Excalibur, Black Star + Repede + Sam vs Mifune + brain washed Kim, Sam + Tsubaki + Estelle vs Mosquito (maybe)). ****I've even jumped the gun a little and started writing the chapter that builds up to the fight between Black Star and Excalibur on the side. I'm building an entire new back ground story for Excalibur based on the mechanics of the anime 'The Sacred Black Smith' showing how he developed from a simple enchanted sword into a bringer of madness, full of tragedy and irony.**

**I was going to have people vote on what kind of magic Danny was going to have, but then someone pointed out to me that I had already made Black Star legally change Danny's name to Phantom Moon, so moon magic it is. Be kind of nice consider (SPOILER)***** ******* **** ***** (SPOILER ENDED) goes down at the end of the manga. I really just picked Moon for Danny's name because it went with him being Black Star's apprentice, and because Sam means Sun. **

**I am also debuting what to do for Danny and Kim's mission before the big dance where ****(SPOILER)***** ******* **** ***** (SPOILER ENDED). I am divided between a desire to bring in more of the Ghost Zone elements into the picture and the actual time it would take to write. If I just have Danny go on the mission to the ghost ship that Kid was supposed to take than I could probably write the entire thing in just one chapter, just one day even. But if I make him fight against the essence of Aragon's amulet, then I can add a lot more depth to the connection between the worlds but it could make it take anywhere from two to three chapter and probably two weeks to write it all. **

**And how am I going to hand Repede and Black Star's mission. Interweaving the two mission together and having it skip between the two would be interesting if it could go with the flow of events. It would also make it so that I don't go an entire chapter without mentioning Danny or Sam's involvement in the story. But at the same time it could be a lot of work... Also I would have to find a way of lengthening the ghost ship story if I was going to do that. I would probably have to write them both out completely before weaving them together, meaning it could be a while until the next update.**

* * *

**I was going to wait until after I got my beta to read this before posting it, but I can't sleep right now, so I am just going to post it and then replace the chapter later.**

* * *

**Now that I think about it, Soul was infected with the Black Blood when he was cut open by Ragnarok, but Stein was shot by Ragnarok's blood needles directly... twice without getting infected. The FUCK?**

**Then again, do we even want to see Stein hipped up on Black Blood.**


	5. First Mission, a ghost of the past?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Hold strong men! We can't let it get through!" Sir Lanceman Shouted to the soldiers under his command. They quickly gathered everything they could to help barricade the door to the great hall. The only probably was, they were standing on the outside of that hall.

Sir Lanceman growled as he thought over his options, but the situation looked grim to say the least. Never in the hound like ghost knights 800 years guarding the kingdom of Aragon had he ever had to deal with such a mess. His face was covered in black fur and his mouth was filled with canine teeth. It were these features and his short temper that earned him the title of mad dog of the kingdom. Though some just called him the black knight after his pitch black armor.

"Princess!" One of his fellow guardsman shouted catching his attention.

Princess Dorothea Mattingly was kneeing on the ground clutching at an amulet around her neck. "Ahhh!" She cried her eyes were flickering between her normal red and the slitted pupils of the dragon within.

"No, Princess, we can't have you fall to the influence as well." Sir Lanceman said seeing to the fallen Princess.

"Worry not Sir Knight, I can keep the madness at bay." Dora said struggling. Her blond hair was out of its normal braid since they had been by surprise in the night and her normally pale blue skin was even paler from the strain of fighting off the pull of madness that was coming from her amulet. "But I don't understand, this has not happened in the seven hundred years that we have held the Amulets of Pendragon, so why now?"

"I'm afraid my lady, that this has to do with the Madness Waves released by the Kishin." Seagull said watching as the amulet around Dora's neck glowed. Each time the amulet glowed stronger a heavier hit resonated on the door of the great hall. "The amulets are calling to each other, we must get the princess to safety." They small gray haired ghost informed Sir Lanceman.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Lanceman snapped.

"Sir Lanceman, the barricade will not hold much longer!" A blond ghost solder name Gally said reporting to his superior.

"Tell me something I don't KNOW!" Shouted Lanceman again and the frame on the great door began to bend outwards. "Gally, Seagull, I want you to gather up all the others and get the princess as far away from here as possible! I will hold the beast as long as I can!" Lanceman said, branding his spear.

"No, Lanceman you can't." Dora said, shaking her head. "You can't stand up to it."

"It is my duty as your knight." Lanceman said. "Go, now!" He shouted and his voice echoed as loud as the roars that shook the castle.

Seagull and Gally looked at each other and nodded, before grabbing the princess and pulling her away against her will. All of the remaining ghosts took to the sky and flew after them. "Forgive me princess, for everything you had suffered at the hands of your brother because I would not stand." Lanceman said before turning to the gate.

With one finally loud crash the door flew off its hinges and feel to the floor in splinters as a tremendous black and purple dragon burst through the opening giving a mighty roar. "You shell not pass dragon!" Lanceman said readying his spear. "You are the enemy of my princess and so I will strike you down. The black knight always triumphs. Have at ye!"

The dragon reared up and blew out a wave of bright blue flames as the Knight charged in for battle. But regardless of what happened to him, Lanceman had to buy as much time as he could. Princess Dorothea had to escape.

* * *

"What are you all doing, we can't just leave him there!" Dora shouted trying to free herself from her men's arms.

"Please understand his sacrifice was for your sake my lady, he wished for you to live." Seagull tried to reason with her. But it wasn't until the castle went up in flames that Dora stopped struggling and just sobbed.

"Where do we go now?" Gally asked.

"We have to get away. Away to somewhere where the dragon can not find us. It will no doubt search of the other amulets of Pendragon. Hopefully we can escape before it finds the other three." Seagull said.

"But where? Where can we go?" Gally asked again.

"To the human world. Hopefully that will be far enough to stop the dragon from finding us." Seagull said grimly.

"And if it does?" Gally asked.

"Then we can only hope that Sir Phantom comes to our aid." Seagull said as they all flew to were they knew Plasmius's old portal had been. Hoping beyond hope that they could get help on the other side.

All the way in Death City in the human world Danny woke up sneezing. 'I didn't know ghosts could get sick.' Shaula said having been woken up as well.

"We usually can't. Someone's probably planning on roping me into something stupid." Danny grumbled, but since he was awake he got up and went to go get a glass of water. "That or they are going to force me to do something dangerous."

Danny poured himself a glass of milk and was half way through drinking it before he looked into a mirror and saw Lord Death looking back at him. Danny spat out his milk and stumbling back into some chairs, making a loud racket.

He could hear Sam moving around in her room and she came out in her black and purple stripped pajamas. "Danny, what is it?" Sam asked holding a ectogun at the ready. But she put it down chuckling at the sight of Danny.

It was then that Danny realized he was in nothing but his polka dotted boxers. He blushed a bit as he pointed up at the mirror where Lord Death was looking at them both.

"I need you two to get dressed and report to the Death Room on the double." Lord Death said bouncing around a bit as he said it.

"Yes sir." Danny said looking at the clock on the microwave. 1:54 a.m. 'It just can't wait for morning, can it?' He grumbled to himself, feeling Shaula laughing at him.

* * *

"So what do you think Lord Death wants?" Sam asked as they stood outside of the entrance to the Death Room.

"Too early for me to care." Danny mumbled as he yawned.

"When are you not tired?" A sarcastic voice asked. Danny and Sam turned to see Kim's grinning face. Standing behind her was Jackie with Repede and Estelle not far behind. "You guys were called in too?"

"Looks like it." Sam said crossing her arms. "But I doubt we will find out what is going on unless we go in." Sam opened the door and walked in with the rest of them following after.

"If this is a mission, we better get payed extra for the early morning wake up call." Kim said as they walked underneath the line of guillotines.

"Is that really what concerns you?" Jackie said exasperated by her partner's antics. "Our first mission for the DWMA since being placed in the EAT class, and you are worried about the pay?"

"Well worrying about any part of it is pointless, since we're doing it anyways. So if I'm going to worry, it might as well be about something that I like." Kim reasoned giving her wolfish grin.

"Do you guys hear that?" Danny said to stop the fight, knowing perfectly well that they couldn't, but he could pick it up easily with his ghost hearing.

"Assassin's rule number one, blend into the darkness and erase your breathe..." He could hear being murmured nearby. "Alright! I'll jump in on them and they will never see it coming!" Black Star shouted standing in plain view over them with Tsubaki in hand. You didn't need super hearing to hear him that time.

"Black Star, we can all hear you! Get down here you idiot!" Sam shouted up at him.

Black Star slipped up a little but he jumped down from the guillotine thirty feet above them and landed flawlessly on his feet. Tsubaki returned to her human form beside him. "Oh man, it's so hard to be stealthy when your as big a star as I am!" Black Star both complained and boasted at the same time.

Sam sighed but let it go. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. "Why is it that he has unlimited amounts of energy?" Sam asked as they all kept walking.

"Because I'm Black Star, I'm going to be a god. Since when does a god run out of energy?" Black Star said, using Black Star reasoning.

Danny was rolling his eyes like the rest of them when he spotted a weird looking jar that Black Star had his whole hand into. "What's with the jar?" Danny asked confused. The pottery jar looked a little like a mutant monkey trying to hump a bee hive, in Danny's opinion.

"Oh this? This is some kind of evil jar that tries to suck out all my soul waves." Black Star said holding it up. "Stein said that if I could keep my whole hand in this jar that I would be able to wield Tsubaki's Uncanny Sword mode." Black Star said then frowned. "But the thing hasn't been working as well lately. I think it's because I spilled half of the water from before and tried to replace it with tap water. Must have messed with the jar."

"That's because it was the water that was special Black Star, not the jar. We've been over this a hundred times." Tsubaki sighed. "We'll have to get new soul sucking water tomorrow from Stein."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." They all looked forward to see Death coming out of his mirror and standing in front of them. "You will all be going on missions for the next few days, and due to the emergency status of these missions you will be leave immediately."

"Yahoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Black Star shouted.

"Good to see someone is still energetic so early in the morning. So lets start the mission briefing." Death said bouncing over to his mirror. "Now usually we only assign low level hunting missions to our one star meisters, but the nature of these missions forces us to make exceptions, just like we did with letting Tsubaki go after her brother."

"Our first mission is a two star meister mission and will require Repede's skill set to complete." The surface of the mirror flickered and showed a giant insect like creature. "This is one of many monsters that have been spotted in Ireland. And they are not a species that has ever been seen before in this region. We need to learn more about them and their intentions towards the nearby villages. So we are going to send in Repede, Estelle, Black Star and Tsubaki into the area. You are to capture one of these monsters alive and use Repede's telepathic abilities to extract information on the new monsters; where they came from, what they want, and so forth. If they turn out to be holding hustle intent, then you are to take care of them."

"Alright! We get to exterminate some monster!" Black Star shouted.

"No, Black Star! You're supposed to only do that if they are a threat." Death said trying to calm the ninja down. "And whatever you do, do not eat the souls of these monsters. Since we have no idea if they are truly tainted, and absorbing them could lead you down the path towards being a Kishin. Bring them to me and I will determine whether or not it is safe. Do you understand, Tsubaki, Estelle?"

"Yes, Lord Death." Both girls said.

"So, whats our mission then?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes... well." Death said sweating a little. "Usually I wouldn't do this, but I have been lead to believe that you and your meister have experience when it comes to dealing with... ghosts. And since this involves your home town..." Death was struggling to find the words.

"Its a ghost? Yeah, we got experience." Sam said glancing at Danny who looked as concerned as she felt. One of the reasons they had been able to leave Amity Park was because Vlad had died and the ghost attacks had stopped. But how well could Amity Park fair without Phantom to protect it.

"Oh well thats good." Death coughed before bringing up an image on his mirror. "A few hours ago the citizens of Amity Park put up a green barrier of some kind, and we received a distress call." Death explained. "In the passed I had been advised by... lets call him a friend... to leave that town to a ghost that was obsessed with guarding it. But I have been informed that said ghost has passed on, leaving the town in need of defense again."

In the image in the mirror a huge black dragon moved about the city and smashed itself against the ghost shield causing it to flicker. "Aragon..." Danny and Sam said together in surprise.

"You know this ghost dragon?" Death asked curious.

"He... he once kidnapped me and tried to force me into being his bride." Sam said crossing her arms and turning away. It wasn't exactly something she liked to talk about.

"How long did it take him to regret that?" Black Star joked trying to lighten the mood.

"About three hours." Sam replied with a small smile.

"Sam lead a cue against him. The guy was stripped of his powers, is country and locked in a cell in the wedding dress that he tried to force on her." Danny recalled causing Black Star and Kim to burst into laughter.

"Well then you are experienced with ghosts. Good, good!" Death said with a bouncy nod. "Usually this would be ranked a high three star mission and I would deploy my Deathscythes and three star meisters to take care of it. But it will take time to get the word out, so in the mean time Sam, Phantom, you two will be working to hold off the dragon as long as you can. Kim and Jacqueline will be assisting you in this."

"Sweet a job with three star pay off." Kim said with a grin but Jackie was more horrified than excited.

"What!? How come they get to go fight off a dragon and I'm stuck dealing with bugs!?" Black Star shouted angrily. But a few seconds later a reaper chop silenced his rant and Tsubaki had to carry him out of the room.

"Back to hunting ghosts I guess." Danny said as they were leaving the Death Room.

"It's just Aragon. All we got to do is remove his necklace and he's only as powerful as the Box Ghost." Sam said with a shrug.

"Right..." Danny said, knowing that Sam's logic was sound, but that didn't stop an unease feeling that was growing in the back of his mind.

* * *

**Yes all of Dora's subjects are parodies of the knights of the round table.**

* * *

**Two things, first, someone has complained about Danny/Shaula's magic mutating into being moon magic because the moon isn't an animal and magic themes are all animals.**

**Not true. And I can give five examples of times were it wasn't in this universe.**

**1\. Shaula's own theme is real more of Scorpio of the celestial zodiac rather than an actual scorpion.**

**2\. Gopher is a sorcerer (sorcerers' magic is themed in same way as witches) has a fallen angel theme. (not a real animal... I hope it isn't)**

**3\. Rerené Descartes has a MATH theme. (I am pretty sure that is not a real animal.)**

**4\. Desiree has a genie theme. (Now we're getting into ghosts, which is what Danny is... kind of)**

**5\. The Ghost Writer has a book theme. (There are more ghosts that have some level of magic, but I'll leave it at those two.)**

**And that isn't even counting the reapers. So I feel like moon is perfectly acceptable. **

**Next I want to take this time to explain the madness waves to people who might not be that familiar with them. Because on top of just driving people insane, they also all have unique properties and abilities. **

**In the canon for Soul Eater they explain what five of the eight types of madness waves actually do.**

**Power - gives the user and those he is in resonance with a power boost.**

**Wisdom - Ability to make magic tools (I think). No I looked it up again, it actually causes people to gain so much knowledge that they stop thinking.**

**Fear - causes people to experience delusions.**

**Rage - Causes people to go into a blind rage and attack everything that makes them mad. (Excalibur and the Amulets(which I am calling the Amulets of Pendragon))**

**And Order - Strips humans of their free will and controls them like puppets. (Are we sure Lord Death is the good guy?)**

**I am added my own made up ones to that list. **

**Fate - Binds people to a curtain outcome regardless of there chooses. (Clockwork and Ghost Writer have this)**

**Seclusion, Loyalty - Haven't really decided yet. But I'm not sure if anyone in my story is going to use them. (Maybe the Fright Knight could have a mixture of Fear and Seclusion, or if I say that Pariahs was the Madness through Seclusion, but then I would have to find a way to write them into the story)**

**And the ninth one that just came into ****existence**

**Pain - Causes those of weaker souls around it to feel crippling pain (What Pain/EvilDanny had when he became a true Kishin)**

* * *

**Plans for the future.**

**Next chapter is going to be Danny and Kim's arrival in Amity Park, having them meet up with the Fentons and Valeria there before having them talk to Dora to find out what is going on.**

**After that I will switch stories over to Black Star and Repede's quest to show how that goes for a bit before switching back. There will be three parts to Danny/Kim's story but probably only two to Black Star/Repede's.**


	6. Back Home, a fight with a dragon?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Green skies. The sight that was a constant reminder of their current predicament to the citizens of Amity park. The dome of ecto-energy that marked the boundary of were they could safely go, though none were brave enough to stand within a mile of its edge.

"Our power output is stable... for now anyways," Mr. Gray said, his voice carried an exhausted tone as he pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes. He was sitting behind a group of monitors that were gaging the power going to the ghost shield. Several people moved around him in the Fenton's basement workshop, working on various options. But things were not looking good.

"What is everyone looking so glum for!" Jack's voice boomed through the room drawing everyones eye. "This town has been through worse, and we have always pulled through! This time won't be any different!" The large man in the orange jumpsuit declared as he continued his maintenance work on the spare Ghost Shield generator, everyone following his example.

Mr. Gray couldn't help but to think of the irony. The Fentons were the butt of everyone's joke until the moment things went wrong, then everyone with any electronic or software skills in the whole city lined up to get their orders on the FentonWorks doorstep.

But he didn't have long to think about such things before a loud roar shock the air and the ghost shield's power monitors registered a hit. The dragon had returned.

Whispers moved through the room as everyone coward.

"Get a grip people! The ghost cannot penetrate our shield. We will be safe," Maddie Fenton said quickly to regain order.

Mr. Gray sighted, until he looked back at the monitor and saw that the ghost shield was no longer drawling power from from the cities power plant. His eyes widened as a horrible realization spread through him. The ghost shield hadn't been large enough to cover the whole town. And the power plant was outside of the shields boundaries.

Their own protection was about to fall.

* * *

Valerie Gray stood on the roof of the apartment building where she lived with her father, looking out of the ghost shield to were the ghost dragon was smashing itself against the green barrier, sending green and white sparks into the sky.

One of her hands slide down to her watch which contained her ghost hunting gear. She hadn't touched it since the night she had found out that Vlad Masters had been a ghost. Though she hadn't really needed to. Shortly after the events with the half ghost girl, Danielle, Vlad had died from a ghost based bacterial infection call 'Ecto Acne', all of the ghost suddenly stopped coming. It seemed like solid proof that Vlad had been behind the attacks all along.

Shortly after, even Phantom seemed to disappear. Most of the ghost experts said that without anything threatening his city, his obsession lost focus and he simply vanished. Phantom disappeared, because the city didn't need him anymore.

"But the city does need you, you useless dead beat." Valerie mumbled as the dragon circled around again and again. The mindless beast wasn't looking for weaknesses, it was just hitting its head against the shield, acting more like a moth drawn to a flame then one of the crafty spirits that Valerie was used to seeing. "What the hell does it want with us?" She said, more than a little scared. The creature was big, almost twice the size of the dragon she had seen Phantom fight back in the old days. Each of the mammoth wings could be compared to a five story building and each of its teeth was as big as a full grown man.

But as Valerie stared in numb horror at the beast just beyond the green glass, the alarms blared in the streets. Valerie's eyes widened in panic as she noticed that the ghost shield was beginning to crack. There was no more time for hesitation. Valerie jumped off the edge of the building, pressing the button on her watch as she feel, causing her black and red ghost hunter suit to spread across her skin. A large hover board to appeared underneath her feet, giving her a ride through the air.

Valerie straightened herself out and pulled out a gun as big as she was before turning up towards the dragon. As the shield shattered and the dragon's head pushed through, Valerie opened fire. "Back off scale face!" She shouted. Valerie pulled the trigger again and again, but it seemed to have no effect at all, just bouncing off the dark black scales of the monstrous beast that was pushing its way through the only line of defense.

After the barrier had disappeared completely the dragon turned its attention to the little girl flying around it. It opened its mouth wide, showing all of it harpoon like teeth and gave a deafening roar.

Valerie dropped her gun as she made to cover her ears. The voice of the dragon was the sound of rage, pure rage that cut through the young ghost hunter and left her frightened as a little girl. The anger had no direction, no focus, it just poured out of the beast like nothing Valerie had ever experienced.

No... that wasn't true. There had been one other ghost that had given off a feeling close to the one she was getting from this dragon. Pariah Dark, the ghost king. Though the feeling from that monster had been one of overwhelming superiority and arrogance. More like the whole world was to far beneath him for his notices, rather than being angry at the world.

The dragon raised a right claw the size of a short bus and swatted at Valerie who narrowly dodged the swing, being sent spinning through the air as the air displaced by the attack pushed up against her. The roadway cracked at the claw smashed into the ground, pulling up a fair about of the paved road, which the dragon merely tossed aside, as if it was a handful of leafs.

Valerie struggled to stay airborne as she pulled another blaster out of seemingly nowhere. She started a strafing run around the dragon's right side, aiming for the head, but all it seemed to do was make the thing even angrier.

The dragon tilted it head back and took in a deep breath. Seeing this Valerie panicked and quickly pushed her board up to act as a shield between her and the stream of bright green flames that exited the dragon's mouth like a river of death. Though the ghost hunter's metal broad held up, it was no longer able to maintain flight and started to fall towards the Earth below.

Valerie tried to push herself up, but couldn't move. Even though her suit absorbed a most of the impact from the fall, she was still battered to the point where she couldn't lift a finger. Her face plate cracked and had fallen away as she started up at what was certainly her death.

The Dragon was just two blocks away and was taking another breath, prepared to reduce the girl to ashes. Valerie shut her eyes tight and whispered a silent prayer. 'Phantom...' She thought as she heard the flames rushing towards her.

"Soul Resonance! Phantom Guard!" Two voices echoed in Valerie's ears, familiar, but should couldn't remember were she had heard them during the 'heat' of the moment. But when she finally managed to pull her eyes open she saw a silhouette that was hard to forget standing between hear and a large black shield with a white 'D' in the center of it.

Tears of relief started to come to the girl's eyes. "You're later! You stupid ghost!" She shouted, trying to keep the sniffles out of her voice.

But the ghost hunter was shocked when a different voice responded instead of the Phantom's echoing voice. "You hear that Danny? She was waiting of us." A girl's voice said in a smug tone.

"Sam, this isn't the time for that." The boy standing in front of her said.

As the dragon's flames died out and Valerie was no longer blinded by the bright flames she stared up in shock to find that instead of Danny Phantom standing in front of her, it was Danny Fenton, a jacket baring the DWMA logo on his back and what looked like a oversized spade in hand. "Danny?" Valerie said, openly surprised.

"Wow, Aragon! Have you been putting on weight!?" Danny shouted, seemingly up at the dragon. "Like, a lot of weight!? I could have sworn you were only half this size last time I saw you!? Guess you didn't get to exercise much in that cell!" Valerie was shocked. Danny was taunting the dragon.

The dragon let out a roar and started to rush the group, but something came down from the sky, hitting the dragon on the top of the head. The dragon staggered to the side, momentarily dazed from the hit, but still crawling forward in its rage.

Danny scooped up Valerie as the spade shank down into the size of a hand shovel and the boy kicked off the ground. "Soul Resonance! Phantom Wings!" Danny shouted as a midnight black aura started to grow just underneath his shoulder blades, transforming into short black feathered wings. Everything seemed like a dream to Valerie as they flew through the air, the dragon carving a path through several building behind them. "Please tell me this area was evacuated." Danny said. It was probably directed towards Valerie, but she was too much in shock to respond.

Danny lighted down on a roof a good distance away from the rampaging dragon and put Valerie down. The girl tried to remain on her feet, but ragdollized the moment Danny's hands were no longer supporting her. "You alright?" Danny said in a worried tone.

"Who's this girl!?" Valerie looked up to see a girl with pink hair sitting on what looked like a lantern on the end of a long pole which was spewing out fire to keep the girl airborne. She was wearing one of the Fenton's spector deflectors around her waist.

"Not really the time for introductions." Sam's voice echoed from the shovel in Danny's hand. "Kim, could you take her and get her to safety?"

"Depends, what are you two doing?" Kim asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll be luring the big guy back out of the city before the ghost shield comes back up." Danny said looking off to were the roaring dragon was finished recovering from the blew it took to the head and was looking for the children.

Kim narrowed her eyes but then nodded. "Fine, but you better not get the real party started without me. You hear?" She said pointing Jackie at them, small flames coming out.

"Just make sure you hurry. I don't know how long we can resist knocking this guy's lower jaw off." Sam said as Danny took off towards the dragon.

"Come on." Kim said looking down at the ghost hunter. When it became obvious that the girl couldn't move she pulled her up on her weapon and they took off away from the fight.

"Wait! What about Danny!?" Valerie shouted looking back towards the dragon to see Danny drawing it away from the city.

"Don't worry. Phantom can take care of himself." Kim said in a off handed manner. She didn't notice Valerie's eyes widened at the remark.

* * *

"Come on Aragon, I know you are better than this." Danny shouted as he dodge another swing of the ghost's claws. "Actually, I take that back."

The dragon roared and rushed towards Danny who midair jumped aside so that the dragon flew past him and out of the range of the ghost shield, whenever it decided to come back on.

"Is it just me, or is he dumber than usual." Danny murmured to Sam as they started to fly around the beast, trying to keep it distracted.

As they flew around the dragon's stomach Sam noticed something else that frightened her a little. "Danny, I can't see his amulet anywhere." She said. Danny's eyes widened as he glanced over the dragon and saw that it was true.

'Phantom, I can sense more than one soul within this thing. I think there are four of them. They are all very similar, but not exactly the same.' Shaula's voice said within Danny's soul. Danny could feel Sam's soul shiver as the piece of the witch's soul made itself known.

"Sam, concentrate!" Danny shouted as he felt their resonance momentarily slip, slowing them down. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to allow him to get hit by the ghost dragon's tail, causing him to go flying into a nearby sign that read 'Welcome to Amity Park, A Safe Place to Live'. "I really hate this sign..."

Apparently, so did the dragon, as it reared back and took in a long breath. But just before Danny could get torched, Kim came in and pulled Danny out of the line of fire. "Need a hand?" She said smugly as she tossed Danny into the air were he regained control of his resonance with Sam in order to level out.

"Not really, but thanks anyways." Danny said as he rubbed his shoulders. His healing factor was taking effect, reversing the damage he had taken. "But I can't see this guy's weak point, so we might be in a little bit of trouble."

"So... we just smash it, right?" Kim said looking up at the giant thing.

"Probably." Danny admitted.

"Jackie and I will keep it distracted, you two do your thing." Kim said, rocketing towards the dragon and blasting it in the eye with Jackie's tail flames. The dragon roared and its rage turned towards its newest target.

Meanwhile Danny and Sam flew up into the air about the dragon, pausing as they got ready. "Here we go!" They shouted together. Sam transformed from the hand shovel form into her till form, causing Danny's black wings to disappear, and as the two of them started to fall towards the dragon below they started a new resonance. "Soul Resonance!" They shouted, bringing the till head up into the air above them. Black aura thread snaked their way around the head of the till, growing into a giant black Phantom emblem that gleamed green and purple around the edges. "Ghost Hunter!"

The dragon turned its head skywards just in time to be hit right in the forehead. Danny and Sam pushed down on the attack, trying to force their way through, but after a few seconds, the dragon gave another roar, blasting them aside.

"Phantom, Sam!" Kim and Jackie both shouted as the dragon turned towards them. They they heard a sound and turned to see a green dome reappearing over the city. They had bought though time for the Fentons to connect the backup generators.

Kim swooped down, grabbing Danny by the arm and dragged him towards the lowing shield. The dragon spat a stream of fire at them as they fleed. Kim could have sworn she felt it on the back of her neck as they passed the edge of the shield, the fire breaking along its surface.

The two teens turned their heads back to see the dragon screaming with rage as his prey escaped. They had managed to buy enough time, and they had managed to escape. But how were they going to slay the dragon?

"Well, what do we do now." Kim asked in a tired voice. The fast flying had drained quite a bit out of her.

"Unfortunately, I think you are about to meet our parents." Danny said with a moan, thinking about how his parents were going to react. "I hope Black Star and Repede are having better luck than we are."

* * *

Black Star stood tall in the middle of the streets were his mission was to take place, and at the moment, he had only one question. "WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE!?"

* * *

**First chapter in a while. And it is shorting than usual... and I am actually still kind of out of steam for the story... We'll see if I can't force another one out later.**


	7. The Ghost Town, asking for directions?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"All of you get out here, right now!" Black Star kicked in door after door as he rushed down the street of the abandoned town, shouting into each and every house with enough air that they could probably hear him all the way back in Death City. "Hello!"

"Black Star, maybe we shouldn't be making so much noise. Quiet reckon is an important part of being a ninja." Tsubaki said to her hyperactive partner. But her wishes fell on deaf ears.

Black Star had abandoned the houses and had rushed up a high tree in the middle of the town and took in a deep breath. "Come on out everyone! Your great lord and savior has come! Now show yourselves already!"

Tsubaki sighed before turning to Estelle and Repede. The monster dog was sniffing the air around them his ears layed flat and his good eye darting left and right, as if he was expecting something to jump out at them any second. He gave a small snarl exposing one fang and dipped his head.

"He says that the scent of monsters is all over the place, but he can't tell were it is coming from. He says to be careful." Estelle said, translating for her elder brother.

"I suppose there probably isn't a question anymore about whether or not this new species of monsters is hostile." Tsubaki said, her gentle voice hard to hear over the continued shouts of her meister.

"What do we do now?" Estelle asked the taller weapon girl. Even if they were about the same age, Tsubaki had an air of maturity about her that made Estelle look up to her. Not to mention this was to be Estelle's first mission, while Tsubaki has been on several... even if almost all of them were complete failures.

"We will contact the DWMA and tell them about the new development. After that we will scout the area for vantage points and try to find whatever evidence we..." Tsubaki started to explain when she noticed that it was quiet. It was so bazaar for there to ever be quiet around her and Black Star that it nearly shocked her into a panic. But when she looked around she saw Black Star sitting cross legged in the middle of the town square, a look of pain on his face.

Tsubaki knew that look. Black Star was trying to concentrate. "Black Star... what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"I'm trying to focus on the desire to ask for directions." Black Star said, something resembling seriousness in his voice. "Its hard, I know. A big guy like me actual wanting to ask such a thing. But I will do it for the team."

Estelle blinked. "Black Star, I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no one to ask directions of."

"That doesn't matter." Black Star said. "I remember Phantom telling me that every time someone tries to ask for directions, something really weird happens. If I can somehow tap into this universe altering power of asking for directions, and make it my own, I can force the world to make something happen that will explain what is going on here." Having finished his explanation, he began to hum loudly, as if it would help his focus.

"Bl...Black Star, you do realized that the world doesn't really work that way. Phantom is just really unlucky." Estelle said as Repede gave a short huff of amusement.

"We... need... to ask... for directions..." Black Star mumbled through his teeth.

The others were just about to shack their heads and get to work without him when two high pitch screams rang through the air. "Yahoo! I, Black Star, have mastered the god like powers of asking for directions!" Black Star shouted in triumph before sprinting full speed off towards the scream, leaving his teammates behind with surprised expressions on their faces.

"A coincidence. It's just a coincidence." Estelle said to herself.

"Doesn't matter when you work with Black Star." Tsubaki said with a gentle smile. "He is the man who will surpass god. He follows his heart, not his mind. So don't try to figure him out too hard. Now come on. We need to catch up to him." Tsubaki said before running after her miester.

Estelle watched them go. "Follows his heart..." She mumbled before jumping at her brother's scoff. "Alright alright, we'll go." Estelle said embarrassed by whatever it was her brother had said. She shimmered and Repede caught her short sword in his mouth before taking off in a run in the same direction as the others.

* * *

"Get away you freaks!" Nan shouted, holding out a large kitchen knife with both hands as she and her friend Karol were backed up into a corner. The two twelve year old children had been trying to sneak out of town and were chased into an alley after the monsters had spotted them.

Monster bugs. Why did it have to be bugs? Nan's eyes went from one of the fight ant like monsters to another. Six of them in total, each was taller than your average full grown man, with a hard black shell and sharp cleft jaws. The creatures reared up onto their four back legs in order to tower over the girl and boy, their front most legs clawing out towards the children as they slowly advanced, their jaws clacking together as they went, causing saliva to drip down their mouths.

Karol had started to cry as the monsters got closer. The small brown haired by had buried his head between his legs, trying to pretend none of it was happening. But Nan wasn't about to just die without an sort of fight at all. So as one of the monsters came out in front of the others she screamed and charged it with her knife.

It was an act of desperation, and it didn't do her any good at all. The exoskeleton of the monsters was too strong. The knife bounced off of the shell and Nan was left stumbling to the ground as her momentum was lost.

Nan's stubborn pride started to wane as one of the monsters towered over her, reaching out with its three fingered hand to grab onto her. The girl screamed, shutting her eyes, praying to Death for someone who could help, anyone.

"Black Star: Big Soul Force!" Nan felt a rush of air moving over her, quickly followed by a sound similar to a lightning strike. As she opened her eyes she saw a boy with sky blue hair standing between her and the monsters, the one that had been reaching out towards her had been smashed into the ground, the pavement cracked under it. "Rejoice, your star has arrived." The boy said, turning toward the two younger children with a grin, showing the star shaped mark on his shoulder.

As the first of the monsters burst to pieces, twisting in the air around him to be replaced by a bright blue orb, Nan's heart jumped up into her throat as she stared at the boy. His look of complete confidence, even in the face of death.

The remaining five monsters started to make more and more noise as they started to get over their confusion and were starting to close in again, when a second figure jumped down next to the boy. A much older girl with black hair in a long ponytail. "Good, you finally made it." The boy said as he turned back to the monsters. "Tsubaki, its time we gave enchanted sword mode a field test."

"Black Star, we still having gotten the enchanted sword mode down yet." Tsubaki said a little worried.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Black Star said with his confident grin.

Tsubaki looked down at it and knew he was going to get his way. "Alright, but don't try for a soul resonance, okay?" She said as her body glowed bright blue and disappeared to be replaced by a long polished black blade.

Black Star grabbed the sword, holding it out with one hand as he dropped into a wide stance. "Don't worry, Tsubaki." He said as black marks spread across his face. "We've got this."

It was faster than anything Nan had ever seen before. The boy was nothing more than a dark blur in her vision as he moved through the group of monster, instantly separating two of their top halves from their bottoms. The dark blade cut through the insects' armor like it was nothing but air.

Another of the ant like monsters disappeared a second later as his sword singed through the air, chopping it in two lengthwise before a fourth reached out, trying to claw him with a quick swing.

Black Star simply lend back so that the swing went past him before grabbing the air and pulling the monster down to the ground, driving his sword down into its chest as the creature struggled to pull itself from the ground.

"Please, these things are nothing." Black Star said in his cocky fashion.

"Black Star, the last one is getting away." Tsubaki warned him. But before the little ninja could even act on it, a dark blue and gold blur flew through the air and the last of the ants was dead, a large monster dog standing on top of it with a beautiful short sword held between its teeth, driven into the bug's back.

After the last of the attacking monsters vanished into the strange blue orbs, the dog stuck its nose up into the air and sniffed before giving a low scoffing sound. "Its all clear." A gentle voice rang out before the sword in the dog's mouth glowed and turned into a young woman with light brown hair in a puffy dress. "There aren't any more of those bugs nearby."

The ninja boy scoffed. "Like I would care if there were. Tiny bugs like those are no match for a star like me." He said as his own weapon turned back into a girl. Though he wasn't all that steady on his feet. The enchanted sword had taken a little bit out of him, even without using its more exotic attacks.

"Are... are we safe?" Karol mumbled as he looked up at them, seeming to edge away from the monster dog as far as he could.

"Stop being such a coward, Karol! Why can't you act more like a man?" Nan said angrily before turning back to the blue haired boy. "I guess we should thank you or something. I'm Nan, and this is Karol. We were trying to get out of here, but stupid got us caught." The four DWMA students just stared at the girl as she crossed her arms and stuck up her chin. "What are you all staring at!?"

"She... she looks just like..." Estelle mumbled, trying to find the right words, but in the end it was Black Star who said what everyone was think, if in different words.

"Its the crazy weapon again!" He shouted in surprise.

With shoulder length black hair with a small ponytail on top of her head and purple eyes, Nan looked like an younger version of Sam, and with her arms crossed and an prideful look on her face, the likeness was even more unsettling.

"What are you idiots talking about?" She said making them all have an uncomfortable feeling like they had been here before. They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't notice the shoe box sized ant looking down at them from a nearby roof. Its glowing red eyes taking in every move that they made.

* * *

"Hello, what's this? We've finally got some playmates." A teenage witch chuckled as she watched the newcomers through the eyes of her spybug. "Oh and that little boy is so cute too. Maybe Medusa will let me keep him as a reward for all my work." The girl said with a giggle as the ant's eyes focused on the boy, but then if moved on to the monster dog and the witch nearly feel out of her chair with a gasp.

"Is that a northern bolt-tailed?" The witch said, her eyes bugging out. Then a long smile spread across her lips. "Looks like another goody has dropped into my lap. Oh, I can't wait to play with it." Her hand reached out and touched the screen in front of her. Several dark red eyes of her monster army were reflected in the glass. "Go my babies. Bring him here for me."

The should of clicking mandibles filled the room as hundreds of monsters started to move about, the witch laughing as they all went forth to capture her prize. A descendant of the Familiar to a god.

* * *

**Black Star gets all the women. Good, bad, doesn't matter. Black Star gets them.**

**Next chapter "Laying Down the Law, Sam's in charge?"**


End file.
